Breaking Klaus
by Fire.fight.fun
Summary: Bella is about to marry Edward, in a week. When suddenly she remembers everything and realizes she is a vampire, shes been compelled to forget, and she was in love with Klaus. She has some tough decisions ahead of her. will she choose to continue her life with Edward or go after Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Klaus

CH.1- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**BPOV**

It was a week before the wedding. I can't believe that it's all really happening; I Isabella Swan am getting married to Edward Cullen at 18. He would be my _husband_ and I would be his _wife_. It's odd using such a common word for such an extraordinary person. I know that I'm lucky. He chose me and I chose him. My life would be nothing without him. There would be no magic in my world. After we got through with this wedding, I would show him how much I loved him. As I started daydreaming, to my happy place, I was interrupted by a hand waving in my face.

"Hello! Bella did you hear what I said?" Alice asked while rolling her eyes.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"I swear Bella, if your head stays in the clouds any longer; they'll be no getting you down from there." She giggled. And I sighed. "I said final fitting for you and Charlie tomorrow and your bridal shower!" she squealed.

"Sounds great Alice." I tried to sound as excited as she was. "Thank you so much."

She smiled. Even though I was dreading tomorrow, god only knows what exactly Alice had in mind when she planned this 'bridal shower'. Alice left after a few more minutes, leaving me to my happy place day dreams. I went to the kitchen to continue my preparations for when I moved out. I was making Charlie food and storing it in the freezer with clear instructions on how to re-heat it. It was the least I could do for my father who didn't know that soon he would never see me again. I was going to miss him. After finishing the lasagna and the instructions I went back to my room.

I went back to packing thinking of what I would need when in reality I wouldn't need anything except my memories. While sorting things I felt a slight breeze, and I smiled. Cold marble hands wrapped around my waist from behind. Edward. I turned around wrapping my hands behind his neck and he leaned down to kiss me. I breathed him in still feeling lightheaded as I always had when he kissed me.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"Bella, we saw each other this morning before Alice arrived." He chuckled. "But I missed you too, and soon we will never have to be apart."

I smiled at that. Never was a long time. And we had forever. Suddenly I blinked, and it was like a stabbing in my heart. I crouched over and hugged my body. I felt Edward as he tried to comfort me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" panic in his eyes.

Memory after memory came then. Mikael…Elijah…Kol…Rebekah…and Niklaus.

Niklaus, my Nik. How could I have forgotten him? How could Mikael's compulsion be so strong it made me forget my love?

"Bella, please you're scaring me what's going on?" Edward asked panic still in his voice, breaking me out of my realization.

Tears fell down my face I looked passed him.

"Niklaus" was all I was able to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Klaus

CH.2- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**KPOV**

Mikael is dead. Finally after so many years of being on the run, I can stop. I can reunite my family and start living my life. Walking over to the truck I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, pulling it out and realizing it was Stefan only made me smile more. I answered.

"Stefan, miss me already?" I said.

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom." He said. The old ripper still present in his voice.

"I like to believe I'm a man of my word. More or less." I chuckled.

"The thing is, it came at too high of a price." His voice filled with sarcastic anger." You took everything from me Klaus."

"Let bygones be bygones. Trust me, resentment gets old." I stated. Getting really tired of this conversation already.

"You know what never gets old?" he asked as I stated to open the door to the truck. "REVENGE." He said 'matter of factly'.

"No." I said as I took deep breaths through my nose to keep calm.

"What's the matter Klaus? Missing something?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked wondering if this was some kind of joke.

"I'm just enjoying my freedom." He said.

Okay play time is over with. " I will kill you and everyone you've ever met." Threatening him.

"You do that and you'll never see your family again." He paused. "I wonder Klaus. As someone who's been one step ahead for 1,000 years, were you prepared for this?" he asked.

I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Who does Stefan think he is challenging me. No one has ever crossed me and lived. The last person who upset me this much was Mikael when he killed the woman I loved. In the end he died for that mistake and countless others. I punched the side of the truck, leaving a dent on the side. I was fuming. My hybrid face showing. I reached for my phone again, dialing from speed dial. I had a plan: if Stefan had gone mad with revenge. There were countless others that could be tortured into returning my family. I would start with the weakest link. Elena.

"Hey boss." Tony answered.

"Get over to me on the double mate, its time to scare the locals." I said lightly.

I hung up my phone and waited. If it was war Stefan wanted it was a war he was going to get.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Klaus

CH.3- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**BPOV**

Edward just stood there in silence. His face falling slowly. Did he recognize the name or the meaning behind me saying it? I stood up slowly from the floor and sat on my bed. I started to remember things they were coming back now.

**FLASHBACK**

**Forks, Washington 1987**

_Standing in the middle of the bar, I looked at him and all I could think of was DANGER! RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE! But my feet were moving toward him. He had to be the most beautiful man I had ever seen. When I was only a foot away, he looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and took a seat at the bar next to him. _

"_Buy me a drink?" I tried to sound confident, but from the look on his face that's not what I got through. He chuckled lightly and waved the bartender over without ever looking away from me. _

"_What are you having?" the bartender looked at me and asked._

"_ ." I smiled, mentally thanking Charlie for introducing me to the drink._

"_You know that's a pretty strong drink, darling." I smiled. A British accent. My goodness could it be possible he just got sexier. I grabbed the drink off the counter and chugged it. A slick smile on my face as I faced him. _

"_Never mind I see you can handle yourself." He laughed and signaled for another round._

"_I'm Bella." I said reaching my hand out to him. He took it and shook as he said. "Klaus" I smiled and felt myself begin to relax. We talked until the bar closed. And walked outside together, when I walked towards my car I turned around to face him suddenly and his face was changed. Veins were under his eyes, his eyes were red and bloodshot, and his teethe suddenly grew fangs .I gasped and then everything _went_ black._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What do you mean, Niklaus?" Edward asked interrupting my thoughts. He looked scared for a moment before he composed his face but I wasn't looking at him with my clouded eyes now. I was seeing him for the first time with my vampire seeing and I could tell he was terrified but wouldn't let me see him.

"How do you know him?" I asked curious as to why a cold one would be so terrified of one name.

"How do you Bella? What's going on? What just happened a second ago when you were in pain?" I felt like I was a criminal in an interrogation room. I looked up to see him but he was sitting next to me pulling my hand into his. I looked into his eyes and I didn't know where I should begin.

"Don't freak out. " He nodded in a sort of dazed way. "But I'm a vampire." Instead of the reaction I was expecting all I got was a smile. As if the idea that I was a vampire was funny. I tried to continue but he stopped me with his chuckle.

"Bella, love, you cannot be a vampire, you do not sparkle in the sun, you have no strength or speed, and the sight of blood makes you sick." He said. I was looking him in the eyes again.

"It's not funny. Stop laughing." As suddenly as it began, he stopped laughing putting on a serious face. That's when I realized I could compel him. He was about to speak when I interrupted, to test my realization.

"Do not move." Edward froze. I smiled." Do not speak." His mouth shut. "Close your eyes." He did as I said. I laughed forgetting the seriousness of the situation. I started to think. After receiving my memories earlier tonight, I thought I had some clarity on certain things but something just occurred. Niklaus thinks I'm dead or in the very least captured for twenty five years. No he must think I'm dead otherwise he would have come find me. I decided in that moment I needed to see him before I could decide anything for the future. I turned back to Edward.

"Open your eyes. Move if you'd like, but do not speak." He relaxed and opened his eyes. Confusion looked back at her from them. This was going to be difficult, but she would be back and Edward and she would be married and they would finally be able to start their lives.

"I am going away for a few days." His eyes widened. "Don't worry about me I will be fine and I will be back before our wedding day." She said stroking his cheek. "Tell no one of what we discussed. If anyone asks Renee and I took a trip to see a family friend. Make sure no one follows me. "He nodded. "You may speak if you'd like."

Edwards's mouth opened and he reached for her as she was getting up to pack a bag.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I said back. Turning my head down to kiss him. Before I started to pack.

I had no idea where he was but I would start in the town where he was born and go from there. I pulled out my phone to check for plane tickets. Mystic Falls here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Klaus

CH.4- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…**

**EDPOV**

Bella grabbed a duffle bag from under her bed and started packing some clothes then left to the bathroom to get her toiletries. I sat there confused by the whole situation. Why wasn't I stopping her? Why couldn't I move or speak earlier? Again, why am I letting my fiancé leave town when she's a danger magnet for all the epically disastrous? Even though I was thinking through it I couldn't do anything. Something was stopping me and I didn't know what. I was thinking about running to Carlisle, but Bella told me not to discuss to anyone what we spoke of. I didn't understand what was happening but there had to be some way around it. Bella was back then finishing up. She looked down at me on the bed and smiled. She leaned down and kissed me.

"I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you bye."

"I love you love."

With that she took off got in her truck and drove away. As she pulled out the house I jumped out the window and took off running toward my home. As I was running I started to think a bit one what we had talked about. Bella said Niklaus. Could she mean Klaus, the hybrid original? Traditional vampires weren't normally something to be afraid of but Klaus and his family were an entire other story. As the story went Klaus was a werewolf turn vampire when a curse was put on him. It took him 1,000 years but he finally did it, murdering and causing pain to many innocent people. Now not only was he indestructible but feared by all. Rumor was he was beginning to change a whole new race of hybrids. I was worried the Volturi would get involved and find themselves checking in on Bella before she was changed. Carlisle assured me that they were just as terrified of them as the rest of us were. Why would my Bella know such a monster?

I looked up to see that Alice was glaring at me from the front of the house.

_Where is Bella? She thought_

"She's taking a trip with her mother to see some family friends. But don't worry she'll be back in plenty of time for the wedding. "She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Edward." She stopped. A blank stare on her face. "I can't see her anymore." A scared look crossed her face and Jasper appeared next to her.

"Her ability to block me out probably finally caught up to you. I assure you she's fine. Please don't worry she is fine and will be back before the wedding."

They both looked at me with strange eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked passed them trying to distract myself I sat at my piano and began playing.

_That was weird. _Alice thought_  
Edward left Bella without protection _Jasper thought.

He tried as best as he could to drown them out. There wasn't anything he could tell them of her where abouts. It was then he realized she never told him where she was going.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Klaus

CH.5- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. **

**KPOV**

"Where are your manners brothers? You forgot dessert." Elijah said as he revealed three daggers that had been placed in my siblings. I was shocked.

"What have you done? I said calmly." What have you done?!" I said more angered. Stefan and Damon stood there smirking.

"What have you done? See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah said. And with that Kol came around the corner.

"Kol" I said. Putting my hands up to show no defensive actions against him.

"Long time, Brother." He said smiling before Finn came around the corner and grabbed me.

"Finn don't." I said but it was too late he took the dagger and jammed it through my palm.

As I turned to make a run for it Rebekah appeared and stuck a dagger in my stomach.

"This is for our mother." She said and pushed me toward Kol who pinned my arms behind me restraining me.

"You're free to go "Elijah said looking at the Salvatore Brothers "this is family business" he smiled. The Salvatore's exited my home.

"I like what you've done with the new place Nik." Rebekah said as she picked up a glass vase and shattered it on one of my paintings. She smiled evilly

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family." I said pleading with my words for them to understand. "None of us would ever have to be alone again." I looked up at Elijah.

"Oh, you're right. None of _us_ will be." Elijah stated. I stared at him in shock they were leaving me again. Betraying me. Turning their back on me. Angry tears filled my eyes.

"You're staying behind." Finn said.

"We're leaving you, Nik." Rebekah said." Right after I kill that doppelganger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever" I began to get angry. I started to see red. Who were they to abandon me? I'm the hybrid.

"You run, I will hunt all of you down." I said anger seething through my body. Elijah stepped forward.

"And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." He said. That did it

"I'm the hybrid!" I screamed." I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah spoke again.

Suddenly we were interrupted by the door creaking open and we turned to see who it was. Guilt washed over me. Tears streamed down my face. And for the first time since Mikael fear struck through me. There before me perfectly preserved was my mother. Esther.

My siblings and I gasped at the realization of her being there with us. Rebekah with tear filled eyes was the first to speak.

"Mother" she said. Mother looked to her and all my siblings before she locked eyes with me. Walking past them and towards me I couldn't help but wonder if this was finally my time to die. To reunite with my love. I looked down. She spoke then.

"Look at me." She stated firmly. I looked into her eyes. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me." I whispered.

"Niklaus you are my son, and I am here to forgive you." She said. I didn't want to believe it but before I could argue she turned toward my siblings and said, "I want us to be a family again." Before I could process what was happening she hugged me and waved my siblings over to join. All I could think of was I need a drink. This can't possibly be this easy. As I looked up, there in the window I saw the face of my love. I blinked. And when I looked again she was gone. My mind playing tricks on me, my mother coming to forgive me for killing her and wanting to be a family. This was one hell of a night and I needed a drink away from my family. I was headed to the grill.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Klaus

CH.6- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. **

**BPOV**

When arrived in town I hadn't expected what I found. This town was full of vampires. I stayed in the shadows for what felt like forever trying to figure out where to start. I was going to start with the histories before I remembered that Nik had said they settled here before the new world was ever 'discovered'. I was suddenly very thirsty. I remembered subconsciously feeding on Charlie from time to time and then compelling him and forgetting what I had done. Must have been one of Mikael's orders. This was my first day back to all my vampire glory and I wanted to feed to be at full strength in case the other vampires decided to give me a hard time for being in their town. I followed people into what looked like a bar. What was the name? 'Mystic Bar & Grill' how original. I laughed in my head. As I was about to walk up to the bar I was pulled into the woman's restroom. There before me was a tall woman with long brown hair. She was smiling I was about to lunge at her throat when I mind splitting pain came from inside my head. When the pain stopped I looked up at her still smiling face.

"Witch!" I shouted. She laughed.

"Shhh. Do you want the whole town to hear you?" she laughed leaning a hand down to help me up.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me? You obviously know what I am." I said.

"My name is Lucy. And I personally want nothing from you, but I believe you knew my mother." I looked at her confused.

"Her name was Luciana." The name made me smile. Luciana was a witch I met when I was with Klaus. She had made me a daylight ring before knowing my name, saying that the spirits wanted to make sure I was taken care of. I smiled wider. Then I realized she said knew. As in she was no longer here. I frowned.

"What happened?" I asked. Suddenly feeling like I was going to cry. Stupid amplified emotions.

"Mikael killed her when she had tried to find you and rescue you from his compulsion." Her face mocked my expression exactly. She took a deep breath and regained her posture. "She told me about you."

"What did she tell you?" I asked.

"Your name is Bella. You were Klaus's love. You were supposed to be with him, and since you weren't he turned into and even worse monster." My jaw dropped. How can he be a monster? He was the sweetest caring man she had ever met. (With exception to Edward) "I had a dream, a message from my mother. I was to find you here, and help you in any way I can. You're supposed to fix what Mikael messed up."

"How am I supposed to fix anything?" I shook my head I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Just tell me what you need and let me help you." She said. "You'll figure out the rest as you go." I thought about it for a minute there was only one thing I needed right then.

"I need to find Niklaus." I said putting my hands by my side.

"I'll tell you where to find him, but first." She reached into her purse and pulled out two blood bags and handed them to me." You're looking kinda pale." She laughed. And I joined her, but only for a second I started drinking and feeling the blood was just what I needed. After finishing off the second Lucy told me where I was going to find Nik. I ran as fast as I could. Stopping just outside a window looking into the parlor. There I looked around and saw everyone I had missed for the last 20 years. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and finally Niklaus. I felt my eyes water. And was about to go to the front door to knock when a figure walked in through the door. A woman in a very old looking dress walked in and looked around and met everyone's eyes. They all gasped. I crouched a little so not to be seen. Niklaus' eyes were huge filled with tears. I heard Rebekah say "mother". And I didn't understand. Nik had told me he killed his mother in a rage after she put the curse on him. But if this was her then how is she still alive? I tuned out most of the conversation and heard her say, "I want us to be a family again" my mouth dropped open. They were in the middle of a family hug when Niklaus finally looked up and looked me dead in the eyes. When he closed his eyes to blink I took off running. Not sure of what to do. He had his whole family back, who was I to come in and turn everything upside-down. Especially when I was to be married in a few days' time. I ran as far as the grill looking for Lucy. To tell her this was a mistake and I was going home. But she wasn't here so instead she sat at the bar and ordered a drink. She hadn't drank alcohol in 20 years. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Klaus

CH.7- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. **

Bella sat at the bar, in the corner as to not attract attention to her. It was her sixth bourbon and she looked ready to fall over. From the corner of her eyes she saw a handsome man sit a seat down from her. His dark hair and blue eyes made him look dangerous not to mention he was all in black.

"Bourbon straight" he said. His eyes meeting the bartenders for a little over a second.

"On the house, Damon." Damon smirked and looked around when he saw her. A girl no more than 18 drunk off her ass, staring at him. She was slouched and when their eyes met she straightened up. Glaring at him.

**BPOV**

I saw the man compel the bartender. It was the same vampire she had spotted out earlier. The bartender said his name was Damon. Well Damon was smirking and looking at her. As drunk as she was she couldn't look weak. This is what she looked like right now. Weak and easy for the pickings. She sat up straighter and glared at him. He got up and moved down to where she sat. Great! She thought sarcastically.

"You're not from around here." it wasn't a question.

"And? "She said putting her best tough voice on.

"Just saying. So what brings you to Mystic Falls." He asked trying to be nonchalant and failing miserably. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You have the BEST blood bags around." She said pointing around to the humans in the bar. She smiled her evil smile and Damon's eyes widened. She backed up taking in his reaction. How had he not known she was a vampire? She had spotted him out in five minutes of being in this town.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else?" he suggested. Surely he didn't think she was that stupid.

"Seriously so you could what? Grab me by the throat and threaten and or try to kill me?" she laughed. By the look in his eyes that's exactly what he wanted to do. "You vampires are so predictable." She hopped up off the stool drowned the drink in front of her and walked towards the door. She was expecting him when he got up, but when she turned around to see him he had stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes looking past me. I turned around to see who was a bigger threat that had stopped Damon from attacking me. That's when I saw him standing in front of me looking as though he'd seen a ghost. Niklaus. It took all of me to not run up to him and show him how much I missed him. But I couldn't that would give him the wrong idea. And if for nothing else I had a fiancé waiting for me in Washington who trusted me, who I couldn't let down.

**KPOV**

Had I gone mad? Or was Isabella standing directly in front of me? This had to be some sort of trick. Bonnie must be doing something to me. Making me see my love, to try and weaken me. But here she was looking as shocked as I was. Looking as if this wasn't coincidental. Isa, my Bella, the woman id lost because of Mikael he took her from me. Maybe as Jeremy had been seeing ghost now so could I? I don't know I just had to touch her, to speak to her, to hold her and tell her I will never let her go again. Her face pained me. It was filled with confusion and thoughts I started to walk up to her when none other than Damon Salvatore pulls her back glaring at me. I walked up as calm as could so not to scare Isabella.

"What are you doing?" she asked at him while he pulled her back.

"Oh me nothing just saving your life from a psycho hybrid original." He said sarcastically finally pulling her through the door. There they walked into a back alley. She looked shocked when he said I was psycho. She finally spun around as I reached the door and punched him straight in the face.

"You don't know anything about him!" she screamed. He was gripping his nose and trying to readjust it.

"Are you kidding me what is she one of your hybrids?" looking at me for the first time since his nose got broken. I had been ready to stake him in the heart for the way he man handled my Bella but that punch to the face only made me smile. This was no ghost it was my love.

"No mate, but isn't she something?" Damon mumbled something under his breath and looked at her.

"Your funeral" he said and ran off in a different direction.

I smiled at her and it was like watching a battle within her go on her face. Finally one side won and she ran up to me. Letting me hold her in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Klaus

CH.8- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for following/favoriting this story. And review away I'm always looking for some feedback. Thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for pointing this out. The timeline for Bella to know Rebekah and Kol is way off so until I can go back and change it we'll say she's only known Elijah! Thanks**

**BPOV**

I didn't know what I was doing. One minute I'm debating whether or not I would just run away and hope he didn't follow or let this creep Damon take me away, then I'm punching him in the face because he's talking bad about Nik. When he smiled at me though I lost the will power I had and ran to him. I let him hold me in his arms and run his hand through my hair. I didn't want to let go. This was home to me for so long. Being with him made me feel whole again. But a tugging at my heart made me feel guilty. Edward. He was sitting at home waiting for me. I had compelled him for god sake. What was wrong with me? I pulled away suddenly leaving Nik with a sad and confused face.

"What's the matter love?" he asked hands held out to me.

"I can't do this. This is wrong." I looked down to my feet ashamed of how this next thing would make him feel." I'm engaged." I came out as only a whisper. His face fell, his eyes watered, and he looked away for a moment. I sat there trying to figure out what to say next to make this.

"How could you be engaged? Just a few minutes ago I thought you were dead?" he said closing the gap between us and placing his hands on my face so that I would be looking at him.

"Mikael" I whispered. Nik was still for a minute before speaking again.

"Please tell me everything." He said I nodded.

"Can we go somewhere else? I will tell you everything I promise, a back alley just doesn't seem like the right place to do this." I smiled at him and he nodded. Then he took my hand and led me away. We finally reached the falls and sat down on the ground closest to the water. He was looking away waiting for me to start. So I took a deep breath and began at what had brought me here.

"I am living in Forks, Washington as Isabella Marie Swan. I have been under the impression that I was human and that Charlie and Renee were my parents. I was packing my things in my room with Edward," I looked away unable to meet his eyes. "When I got a sharp pain in my chest. That's when all the memories Mikael erased came back to me. That's when I remembered everything he had told me to do. As soon as I realized you were out there I came to find you so that I could explain what happened. "I looked up and saw the guilt in his eyes. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face.

"How did he get you?" he said slowly.

"When you left on your trip to visit your witch, Mikael showed up and questioned me. I tried to lie to him and tell him that I hadn't seen anyone matching your description, but he knew I was lying. He compelled me to tell him the truth. I told him who I was to you and how much I loved you. I didn't know your location and I was so grateful for that. "I sobbed." He told me I could be useful in luring you out. He compelled me to forget you. "I looked at the floor taking breaths to calm myself.

"On my way back from my trip the vampires that I had watching over you told me that Mikael killed you. They said they watched you die. Staked then burned to be exact. I was going to go find Mikael after I heard. But Elijah came to me. I thought it was a trap at first. But Elijah gave me his word he meant me no harm at that time. Only to tell me that this was exactly what Mikael wanted. For me to come and let my anger get the better of me so I would be an easy kill. I almost didn't listen, but what he was saying made sense. So I ran." He looked down. A pained look in his eye." If I would have known that you were still alive I would have come and searched for you." He lifted his hand to my cheek.

"I know" I smiled. "He followed me for a year making sure I was close so if ever the chance were to arise he could use me to lure you out again. That first year was painful I knew I was a vampire still and had no purpose. All I knew that there was a void in my life. Mikael tired that he had not been close to finding you decided to keep me safe and hide me until the time was right. My brother Charlie Had just gotten married and Mikael found him and compelled me to forget I was a vampire, only following my basic need when feeding, only to forget the minute it happened. When Charlie got old enough Mikael came back and compelled us both to think we were father and daughter and Renee who had since then divorced my brother to be my mother. I was passed between over the next years and Mikael always came every year like clockwork to update my mind. Until two years ago he just stopped. I had moved back to forks with my 'father'. That was the last time I saw Mikael."

Nik looked at the ground again. His hand that was just at my cheek was now by his side clenched with a fist. Something stopped his angered face. "How are you engaged?" I looked at him and quickie looked away. I told him about everything since I met Edward. What he was, how he had saved me from James, to him leaving and Victoria coming after me, how I went after him to Italy? And finally the newborn army. I told him about my best friend Jacob whom I've lost because of my selfish need to keep everyone I love around me even though I know it hurts them sometimes. When I was finished he looked down and I couldn't help but reach for him.

" I just got you back, and now you want me to let you leave so you could marry some cold one who couldn't possibly love you like I do?" he said.

"It's not that simple I made a promise to him. A commitment. I'm so sorry but my feelings for Edward are real I love him." I argued.

"And what about me Isabella? What about us?" he took my hand standing me up as he stood and placed my hand over his heart. "Do you not love me?" she shook her head angry.

"Of course I love you Nik. You were the first person I loved. You are everything to me. I let you change me so that we would never be apart again. I. LOVE. YOU. NIKLAUS." And with my declaration I kissed him with all the passion that I had. He pulled me in around my waist and pushed his body closer to mine. It still wasn't close enough. I felt us zoom and then my back was against a tree. My arms were restrained above my head, and our kiss still hadn't stopped. Nik crushed his body onto mine and when we finally pulled away we were breathless. If I had thought that Edwards kisses left me lightheaded then Niklaus' kisses would have knocked me out cold. He smiled at me and lightly touched his lips to mine.

"And I love you Isabella."


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Klaus

CH.9- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**Flashback **

_My search for the doppleganger has come up short. It only makes me think of Katerina and what I would do to her if I had her in my grasp. I was told she was somewhere in the states. Northwestern direction. I didn't send the normal group to search for her. Frustrated with the results of the search, I came myself to look. Like the saying says if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. On my way to looking for Katerina I stopped in Forks to make a mess of the town. Bored as usually I am with everything around me. I went into a bar. After I ordered my drink I sat looking around for someone to catch my eye. I saw her. There standing there was a young girl no older than 18. She was wearing that came up past her waist, and a flowy off the shoulder white shirt. Her hair was long brown and wavy. She had red lipstick and black converse sneakers. She was looking at me. I looked down. Then surely enough she smiled a small smirk and walked toward me. I looked up and smiled. Perplexed by this young woman's confidence. She smiled back and took a seat next to me. _

"_buy me a drink?" she said to me I was confused by her expression. I laughed lightly and waved the bartender over. _

"_what are you having?" he asked her._

"_bourbon please." She smiled._

"_you know that's a pretty strong drink darling."she smiled I guess the accent kind of does that for women in the states. I watched her as she grabbed the drink and finished it up lifting one eyebrow as if to tell me she could handle it. _

"_never mind I see you can handle yourself." I laughed and waved the bartender over for more drinks. _

"_im bella." She said her hand reaching to me. I shook it. "Klaus" and she smiled. As tense as she was I had to compel her to relax and when she did I could see this was going to be fun. We talked and the customers around us began to disappear. We sat together for what seemed like forever. Finally it was closing time and we walked out together. I didn't want the night to end. What? I must be low on blood I would take her as soon as I got the chance. She walked ahead of me and I saw an opportunity. She wouldn't be expecting it feeling my face change I walked behind her as she reached the car. She gasped. And I knocked her out with one hit to the head wanting to take my time with this one. We had gone to a motel not far from town. I compelled the entire staff and guest to ignore the sounds coming from about and act as though nothing happened. When she finally woke up with a groan I was seated by the door. She looked around and then finally spotted me her eyes wide. _

"_what are you?" always the same questions. I laughed and made my way to her. Her heart remained steady she wasn't scared?"_

"_Im a vampire of course love. " I answered hoping her fear would invoke the monster within me. _

"_oh." Was all she said. Confused as to why she wasn't running out screaming I moved closer to her._

" _What is going on in your head dear?"my hand landed on the side of her face. She closed her eyes._

" _what do you mean?" she asked._

" _most people would have tried to run away by now. Or atleast have the decency to be scared. But you just sit there as calm as ever."_

"_do I have a reason to be scared? Are you going to kill me?" she smirked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing it was so unexpected. Trying to scare the right reaction over her I changed my face again to that of a vampires. She just gawked her mouth halfway open. Then she closed the gap between us and touched my face. _

"_are you crazy then?" I asked in utter amazement as my face changed back. _

"_no. im just fascinated in you. I would have never guessed that such creatures exist but yet here you are. Are there others?"_

"_seriously?"she laughed and I couldn't help but smile it was a laugh that warmed my heart for some odd reason. _

" _I think I too am fascinated with you. Most others I would have killed by now. But with you I find myself hesitating." I ran my fingers through her hair. _

"_Do you have to kill in order to feed?" she tilted her head to the side._

"_no." I simply stated. _

"_then," she said as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder and tilted her head further to the side." Drink." I didn't hesitate now. I bit into her as gently as I could and fed. Her blood was the best thing I had ever tasted. It was intoxicating. Better than any drug or any drink. Her moan brought him back to the deed and he pulled away. She looked up and smiled at him. _

"_that was exilerating!" she laughed and I rolled my eyes crazy girl to think she could trust a vampire._

**End flashback**


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Klaus

CH.10- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. **

**BPOV**

How did I let this happen? Last night was a blur of passion. When we kissed we ignited something so far deed in our souls we couldn't restrain ourselves. We had made love over and over again until the sun came up. We fell asleep watching the sun come up in each other's arms. It had been the best night of my existence so far. But when I woke up a few hours late still wrapped in Nik's arms I couldn't help the guilt I felt. I untangled myself from him. And quickly got dressed. I ran towards the woods trying to escape my own guilt. What had I done? Edward poor Edward. I found my bag I had ditched in the woods. And pulled my phone from inside of it. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I knew I had to call him and hear his voice to bring me back to earth. I dialed and the phone barely finished one ring when he answered.

"Bella, are you alright? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Edward. I'm in mystic falls Virginia. I need you to listen closely." I paused to see if he was listening. "I need you to forget everything I said to you a few days ago. I want you to come to me please I need you. "Tears streaming down my face.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can. "She was going to hang up when she heard him whisper. "I love you Bella."

She sighed. "I love you too Edward. Please hurry." With that she hung up the phone and ran as far as she could.

She found the closest motel she could find and booked herself a room. As she showered she tried to wash away the shame she felt. She had betrayed Edward. But to not have done she would have been betraying herself. She knew with all her might that her feelings for Edward were nothing more than a mere glimpse of the love she was capable of with Nik. She decided she would tell Edward everything. And hope she wouldn't hurt him too much. When she was dressed she laid in the bed until sleep consumed her. Dreaming of nothing and feeling numb.

**EDPOV**

When Bella had told me to forget everything she had said to me a few days earlier I couldn't understand why I had let her go in the first place it was three days before our wedding and she was nowhere to be found. Alice had stopped seeing her in visions and I couldn't bring myself to leave until now. I grabbed my keys and rushed to the garage with the intention of jumping in my car. I was immediately stopped by Emmet. He had his arms around my torso and the rest of the family showed up.

"Edward tell us what's happening son. " Carlisle said.

"It's Bella she's in Mystic Falls and she needs me." I said quickly trying to leave faster.

_Why is she there? That place is a supernatural playing field._ He thought

"What do you mean a supernatural playing field?" I growled

"That is where Klaus resides. The Doppelganger, werewolves, vampires and hybrids."

My eyes widened as the realization that Bella could be in danger right now. I trashed against Emmett's hold on my trying desperately to be closer to Bella.

"Carlisle she knows of him. She told me before she left. What if he has her? What if he's controlling her?" I begged him to help me with my tone.

"Alright Edward. Everyone get ready we're going to Mystic Falls"


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Klaus

CH.11- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. **

**KPOV**

I was awoken by a sudden wind. Bella was not in my arms where she was just a few hours ago. I wanted to follow her where ever she had gone to. But I knew she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye so for now I had to give her time to sort through her feelings. I dressed quickly. And I took off quickly to make it home. My brothers were getting fitted for tuxes and I went to my studio and picked up my sketchpad. I was trying to focus on Bella's eyes when Elijah appeared behind me. He pointed down at my sketch.

"It's been a long time since I've thought of her." A sad look crossed his face. I sighed I didn't want to trust anyone with the news of Bella's return, but with my mother back and not truly believing her intentions I might need Elijah's help to keep her safe. As I continued to have this argument in my head my brother spoke again.

"Mother is throwing a ball tomorrow evening. To announce our families reuniting to the town." He said. Waiting for me to react. When nothing came from my mouth he continued." Do you agree that mother's intentions are honorable?"

"Why do you ask?" I said not sure I needed to tell him I was feeling the same way.

"Enough!" Rebekah screamed when she entered the room." Mother is here because she loves us, and wants us to be a family again. Enough with discussing her, behind her back." She spit.

"Very well Rebekah, whatever you say. " Elijah said. She rolled her eyes and retreated with an invitation in her hand. Elijah went back to get fitted and I continued to think about Bella and whether or not Elijah could be trusted to know. I wondered where she was. I wondered how she was doing. We didn't really get a chance to talk about her engagement or her fiancé. All I knew last night was that I needed her near me and we reconnected the way we were meant to. I sighed. Isabella.

**DPOV**

Whoever this chick was who knew Klaus was feisty. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe a vampire he turned before he started making hybrids? Maybe a hybrid and Klaus was lying. Something about her made me want to know more. I tried to help her even though she was a stranger, two seconds before Klaus walked in I was ready to kill her. But when Klaus had seen her he faltered. She could be his weakness. We know his mother was in the coffin that Bonnie and Abby opened. Elena had just gotten a note in her invitation to the party and said she wanted to meet her. No way in hell that's happening. She already tried to kill her once. We were on red alert. I didn't like that the originals now had a hybrid, four original vampires, an original 1000 year old witch, and a mystery ally Klaus had stopped for. But somehow, someway we would have to kill him. Guess I'm going to an original ball.

**EDPOV**

I had called Bella when we neared Mystic Falls, she told us where to find her. My entire being shook. How could I have let her leave, and not go after her? Everyone's thoughts swirled around me and I couldn't help but feel guilt, ashamed, and worried.

_All my planning out the window. We are never going to make it back in time for the wedding. I'll have to start making calls. _Alice said

_How could he just let her go? To this place of all places? If the original vampire is involved we should have gotten back up. _Jasper thought

_Edward you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you. _Carlisle thought. His expression remaining the same so no one would notice. I gave a slight nod as if to have him continue.

_These different species of vampires might not have powers like we sometimes do and they have many more weaknesses than us, but they all have mind control. Or compulsion. From what you tell me I think that you were compelled. _I shook my head. If only the other vampires possess those powers why was he suggesting it to me? I went nowhere near them in my entire existence.

"Carlisle I've never come across one of them. And even if I had how would it work on anyone of us, we are also vampires." I asked.

"That is why the Volturi are so terrified of Klaus. He can compel them to do anything he wants them too. He can't be killed even if he couldn't compel them. But that's beside the point I am not speaking of Klaus or any other vampire." He said looking at me to see if I was getting his point. Was he insane was he suggesting that Bella was a vampire?

"NO!" I yelled. "Don't you think I would have noticed Bella sucking people dry? Or why would she not fight back when James captured her, or when Victoria and the Army came? Why would she stand by and pretend to be weak."

"I'm only thinking of the possibilities Edward."

"Well stop if Bella was a vampire I would have known. I don't want to hear that nonsense again."

I said neither Jasper nor Alice nor Carlisle spoke after that. They were guarded with their thoughts. I focused on reaching our destination. Her scent finally hit me when we pulled up to a motel. The sun was setting. I pulled my hoodie on. And walked over to the door where her scent was most potent. Before I had the chance to knock. The door opened and there was Bella. Tears in the eyes, her face red and puffy, but she was safe. I pulled her up to me as I entered the room and tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"We need to talk." She said and looked down to her feet. Everything in my body was screaming at me that this wouldn't be something I wanted to hear.


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Klaus

CH.12- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. Special shout out to Dark-Supernatural-Angel thanks for the help!**

**BPOV**

Edward reached for me pulling me closer to him. But I couldn't handle the guilt. I pulled away.

"We need to talk." I said. His face went blank. Clearly hurt by my actions. I cleared my throat." Please come in guys I know you're out there." I was speaking to the Cullen's no way they let Edward come to this town with no protection. Slower than I would have liked they made their way in to the now cramped motel room. I sat down on the bed afraid to look at anyone in the eyes.

"There are a lot of things that have happened in the last couple of days. Things that I didn't realize until a few days ago." I stopped looked around. Everyone was so confused. Edward sat next to me on the bed grabbing my hand in his and rubbing it trying to comfort me. I didn't deserve his love. I took a deep breath before I continued. "Please let me finish before you comment." Everyone nodded

"I was born in Forks, Washington in 1969." Eyes widened. "My brother and I were really close. Still am I guess? His name is Charlie. "Everyone stood motionless." One summer in 1987 I met a man whom I fell in love with. This man was a vampire. He turned me a year later and we were happy for a time. He left on a trip one day and a man named Mikael came after erased memories. I didn't know that I was a vampire until a few days ago I swear." I didn't realize that I had started crying. "A few days ago Mikael was killed causing all those memories to come back. I remembered everything and when Edward tried to figure out what was happening I accidently compelled him. "I turned to Edward whose face was composed. " I'm so sorry. I was just so panicked. Our emotions are heightened when we are vampires and I am so sorry for doing that to you." I sobbed. He reached his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"Love, do you realize what this means? We have nothing to worry about we have the rest of forever to be together. And no one has to change you. You don't have to be in pain at all. We can just be together always. "He had both my hands in his and smiled.

"Edward I came here to this town to find the man who changed me." His face fell. "And I did. His name is Niklaus, and-"I was cut off by Edward.

"Klaus?" he said through his teeth.

"Edward, what is it? How do you know him?" I asked worried that things might be more complicated than they already are.

"Who doesn't know Klaus?" he was angry and stood up." He and his ripper friend went all up and down the eastern sea board leaving bodies everywhere they went. Not to mention what he's done in this town. He killed here. I'm sure if you ask anyone supernatural they'll all tell you. He's the epitomy of evil. And to hear that the man you were in love with was Klaus has me thinking that he must how messed with your mind somehow." He looked at me questioningly.

"No Edward, I promise no." surprised that anyone would talk that way about Nik. I knew what he was capable of for goodness sake he killed his mother, lied to his siblings, stuck daggers in their hearts and kept them in coffins. But when he was me, he had no personal vendetta, no plotting, no revenge it was just him and I living out our existence together. And then it hit me. I wasn't there to help him. I wasn't there to keep his humanity alive. For him he had lost the woman he loved to a man who was after him. I would feel hate to. The emotions that waned on me would have been too much. I was supposed to be there. This was my fault. This had to be what the witches meant. The sun had gone down during this conversation and I grabbed Edwards's hand.  
"Can I speak with you alone? Outside?" I asked. He nodded.

"Wait!" said Alice.

"Yes Alice" I watched her as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Was any of this real? Or were you compelled to become a part of our family." She looked sad. I was shocked.

"Of course it was real Alice. Mikael may have put me where I was but he didn't control my emotions. Everything that's ever happened between us was real. I love you all like you were my real family." I smiled and Alice danced over to me and hugged me. And smiled back. Everyone else smiled except for Rosalie. But I would deal with her later.

We walked outside and into the woods. Trying to get as far away from the rest of the Cullen's so they couldn't listen to us. I turned to face Edward who then took my other hand in his.

"Edward, I know all of the promises we made to one another." He raised an eyebrow." I love you so much." I reached down and took off my engagement ring. "I can't marry you, when I know I'm not yours to have. My heart has always and will forever lie with Niklaus. And it is not fair to you to continue down a path that will only hurt you in the end." Tears streamed down my face.

"Bella no, He's a monster. Tell me what he did to you to make you be this way. This isn't you. Is it a spell? Compulsion? Tell me what I can do to help you love." He pleaded.

"Edward I am not being compelled and no spell has been cast. I know it's difficult to understand because you thought you knew me inside and out, but that was not me. I love him and he's only a monster because he had to live thinking that the one person he trusted and love was murdered because of him. I would have done far worse. "Edwards was angry and sad. I reached up and stroked his cheek." I'm sorry "I said and before he had a chance to react I took off running in the direction of town.


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking Klaus

CH.13- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**BPOV**

It took me a minute but I finally reached town square. I hadn't looked back once to see if Edward followed me. I was on my way to Klaus when something hit me. His family doesn't know who I am, well except for Elijah. Kol and Rebekah and Finn were all in coffins the last time I saw them. I don't think that counts. It had been so long since I'd seen Elijah. I decided to try and find Nik before throwing myself at his family. I skulked around, looking in windows trying to find Nik. For the most part the house was empty. Suddenly I pushed against a tree a large hand around my throat. I tried to pull it off me but this person was so strong.

"Why are you spying on my family?" he yelled. I pulled my hair out of my face before meeting his gaze. He dropped his hands and I started to rub my neck. Shock filled his eyes. Words failed him. Finally his mouth opened and he spoke.

"Isabella?" it was strange to see Elijah so shocked and clearly shaken. He was always so poised.  
"Isabella, how are you right now? I was told by Klaus that Mikael killed you." I smiled. Trying to comfort him. I reached for his hand and pulled him into a hug. He hesitated at first but once I wrapped my arms around him he began to hug me back.

"Do you know how much I've missed you Eli." I said bringing the old nickname I gave him.

"How is this possible? Where have you been?" he pulled me back to look me in my eyes.

"I will explain everything, but first I bet we could both use a drink!" I laughed. He chuckled. And reached out his arm to me.

"Shall we then Ms. Swan?" he smiled. I wrapped my hand around his arm and we walked into his home and towards a bar in the study. We sat down and after my first drink I began to tell him everything that's happened since I last saw him. He listened without interruption, and he tensed as I told him I had been bitten by James. After my entire story was finished he made us more drinks and I waited for him to come to terms with all that I said.

"Why would Niklaus not tell me yesterday when he found you?"

"We were a little busy reconnecting Eli." I said and blushed. My old friend was tense. Stress of the years apparent on his face. This was not my old friend Eli.

"Elijah, may I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded." Why did you leave us? And why do you look so sad now? You're like a different person right now."

"Bella, words will never begin to explain how sorry I am for leaving you knowing now that I could prevent your fate. I am truly sorry." He said

"But that's not what I asked. "I SAID.

"I left you both because I have no trust in my brother. After we reconciled I expected him to awaken the others but he didn't. He didn't even trust me with the location of where they were. He had no intention of waking them until Mikael was dealt with and that was not happening. Instead of fighting with him I left. I only came back when I heard Mikael was near and what he had done to you. I got to Niklaus as he was on his way to face Mikael and convinced him to leave. Shortly after we fled he turned away from his humanity. When I tried to be there for him he told me he had no intention of reuniting our family that he had taken their bodies and scattered them in the ocean. Anger and revenge consumed me since then looking at only one objective. To kill Klaus. "My mouth fell open. My being there for Klaus not only affected him. But Elijah as well. My dear friend whom always looked after me and taught me about literature and art. I looked up at him.

"You don't have to feel that way anymore you know. I am here and have no plans on leaving ever again. I will help rebuild all that is broken. I promise you Eli"

He smiled and I saw a glimpse of my old friend. Slowly my heart was mending again. When I looked up again, there in the doorway was Niklaus. A little shocked to see me there but more love in his eyes that I have ever seen.

"Klaus." Elijah spoke. "I see you forgot to mention something to me this morning." He waved a hand towards me. I blushed.

"I wasn't sure if you could be trusted." He simply said. Walking towards me.

"_You_ weren't sure _I_ could be trusted. You can't be serious." Elijah looked angry again. Stressed.

"I don't take matters with Isabella lightly brother." He looked fierce. This was my time to intervene and keep the promise I had just made Elijah. I put one hand on Nik's chest. He looked down to me. I pressed my lips to his and spoke calmly.

"Nik, Eli is family, not only to you but to me as well. Saying you can't trust him is like saying you can't trust me." I gave him my sad eyes.

"Of course I trust you love." He looked down knowing I had made my point I kissed him again and smiled.  
"Perhaps I spoke without thinking brother. I am sorry." Nik said. Elijah smirked at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you niklaus." Elijah moved towards me and gave me another hug. "I'll leave you two alone. Excuse me." He smiled and walked out of the room closing the door. Nik swept me off my feet and ran me up the stairs where he closed the door behind us and placed me down on my feet. I laughed. Smooth I thought. He kissed me again. Leaving me breathless. I pulled back looking into his eyes.

"I will never leave you again." I spoke. His eyes glistening. And kissed me again until I saw stars.


	14. Chapter 14

Breaking Klaus

CH.14- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**EDPOV**

I couldn't believe what Bella had just said to me. She didn't want to marry me. She loves me but not enough. This must be what Jacob Black feels like. But I knew Bella better than I knew myself. We were meant to be together. If this was anyone else I would let her be. Whatever to make her happy, but it wasn't it was Klaus. And he is so evil, he was a monster. His little adventures would reach all throughout the world. Every massacre, every ounce of pain he's caused. And here was Bella saying that she loved him. He had to be controlling her somehow. How would she know if he was? I couldn't leave without trying to free her from his grasp. And once that was done if she still didn't want to be with me, then I would accept it. As long as she was happy. I ran back to the room where my family waited for me to explain what happened next.

**KPOV**

She fell asleep in my arms. We laid in my bed. I couldn't help but forget about the world when I was with her. My problems that seemed to consume my life seemed like nothing now. Hybrids, witches, doppelgangers, and siblings, they seemed like nothing now. I had her back and she chose me again. I knew she was right about Elijah. I could trust him. As long as I didn't go back on my word. At the end of the day he was my brother. And thinking about my family only makes me think of what they're going to say when they learn about Isabella. Could I trust them not to try to harm her for their revenge? Better question could I trust what my mother was telling me about forgiveness. I should keep my Bella hidden. Close by where I could still be with her but still be able to keep up appearances. I laughed in my mind. She would never let me do that. She was too strong willed. I smiled. I unwrapped myself from her sleeping self and wrote a note and left it next to her. I got dressed quickly and exited my room quietly closing the door behind me. I needed to find Elijah. I ran to his room and knocked. I heard him whisper, "Come in Niklaus." And went into the room closing the room behind me.

"I need to speak with you Elijah." He nodded. "I don't know what to do about Bella."

"What do you mean?" he asked motioning for me to sit. I did.

"I have made many enemies over the years Elijah. None who would hesitate to use her as leverage to get to me. I cannot let that happen again. You care for her. Help me."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Niklaus 'the hybrid' would ask for help and actually be genuine." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was right.

"I've never had a reason to be genuine. With her here again, I want nothing except her. Everything else seeming silly now. "I smiled.

"Very well, whatever I can do to help then brother. "He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Should I tell the others?" I ASKED.

"Rebekah and Kol, yes, But not mother or Finn. You might think me crazy but I don't trust their intentions I was just too." He was thinking of the right word.

"easy." I said he looked and nodded his head. "I've been thinking the same thing. We should keep our eyes open. If we confronted anyone right now and we were wrong. It wouldn't turn up well." I finished.

"It's good to get a glimpse of the brother I once knew." He said with a smirk on his face. I laughed and proceeded back to my room. I stopped.

"I'm going to check on her and then will you come with me to find Kol and Bekah?"

"Of course." With that I ran back to my room and quietly opened my door. She was stirring awake and took my place as I had never left. I smiled down at her.

"How was your sleep love?" She reached up and pulled me close to her and kissed me.

"Wonderful" she giggled.


	15. Chapter 15

Breaking Klaus

CH.15- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**BPOV**

Nik came back into the room and took his place back with me, wrapping his arms around me.

"How was your sleep love?" he asked me. I thought I would show him before I told him. I wrapped my hands behind his neck and pulled him down to me and kissed him. He smiled.

"wonderful." I said and I giggled. This was all so easy. We were in sync once again. The pain I thought I would feel for leaving Edward never caught up to me. Proving that although I might have loved him it was nothing compared to how I felt about Niklaus. He was my truest love. He let me see all of him. And admitted the bad. But the side he rarely showed, out shown the bad any day. No one knew him like I did. I vowed to myself to fix the mess that's become in his life.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" he asked. I sighed I knew I had to ask this eventually.

"Tell me about our time apart love. Tell me everything and I promise to stay by your side regardless of anything that you tell me." He closed his eyes obviously wishing I hadn't asked. But in order to fix everything I had to know exactly what had been done.

"I promise to tell you everything, but I asked Elijah to help me with something that I need to attend to now. When I return I will let you know everything you'd like to know. I nodded and sat up. Then I straddled him and made him look me in the eyes.

"Don't be too long." I smirked and kissed him.

"I'll be back as soon as this detail is taken care of." He kissed me.

"I love you." I told him. And kissed him again.

"I love you Isabella." And he kissed me again then was off. A little hesitant but I nodded him along. I laid back down on his bed, and decided to sleep until he returned. I'd been going days without sleep and it was starting to catch up to me. I let sleep take me over. Waiting for Niklaus to return.

**ELPOV**

My brother stepped out of his room closing the door behind him. Mother and Finn were nowhere to be found and I gathered Kol and Rebekah in the living room to speak.

"What is this about Elijah? I haven't gotten all night to chit chat with you." Kol said rolling his eyes, then looking back in the mirror at himself.

"Yes please do tell what's so urgent I had to spend yet another night in this bloody house." Rebekah interjected. I sighed. Niklaus entered the room.

"I have something I need to speak to you two about. And it's important."

"I hope it's not more nonsense about mother." Rebekah said.

"No Bekah, it has nothing to do with mother, now please sit down and let me speak." Klaus said his anger showing. I put a hand on his shoulder to bring him back down. He nodded.

"What Niklaus is trying to say is he needs to share something with you two. And it's because he's choosing to trust you with this aspect of his life that you are here." I paused. "Will you hear him out?" Kol and Rebekah looked at each other than at us and nodded

"Nik." I waved him forward. He gulped.

"Many years ago I fell in love." Kol snickered not believing what Klaus was saying. "It's true her name was Isabella. I found my mate in her. She was taken away from me from Mikael." Their eyes widened. Niklaus continued to explain what happened from the time Mikael took Bella till now and the two stayed glued to his every word. Rebekah stood up and ran to Nik. She hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me about her when you woke me up the first time?"

"I thought her dead, and I didn't want to show you or anyone for that matter weakness." She nodded trying to decide how to comfort him. Kol was next he stood up.

"You always said love was a weakness Nik. Guess you're a fool like the rest of us. "He smiled." Well where is she I'd like to meet my future sister in law." Klaus breathed out I hadn't realized he was holding his breath.

"First we need your assurance that you will help keep her safe. Klaus has made many enemies throughout the years and if anyone knows of her, surely someone will try to use her to get to him."

"I'm trusting you both with the one thing I hold dearer than anything else in my existence." Niklaus said.

Rebekah and Kol looked at each other again and then back at us. Rebekah spoke.

"You can trust us Nik. Now please I also would like to meet the woman who's gotten my brother so smitten." Nick relaxed and ran upstairs. I heard murmurs and in a few minutes he reappeared with Bella at his side. She smiled and blushed. Obviously nervous about meeting the family. She stepped in front of Nik. Held out her hand. And said.

"Rebekah, Kol, Nice to finally meet you awake" she giggled. "I'm Bella"

Bekah walked up ignoring her hand and hugged her. Kol waved from behind her.

"Welcome to the family Bella." She said. We hadn't heard anyone come in but in the doorway stood my mother and we all turned to see her.

"Yes, Welcome to the family dear." And smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Breaking Klaus

CH.16- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**BPOV**

Esther was standing in the doorway. How had we not heard her? Or Finn? Niklaus grabbed my arm and placed me behind him. He was standing protectively in front of me and Elijah right next to me in the same stance. Rebekah and Kol looked confused as did I. For whatever reason Nik and Elijah didn't trust their mother. I'll be sure to ask them but for now all I could do was trust in them.

"Mother, we didn't hear you come in." Elijah spoke.

"Of course not, I didn't want you to. So Niklaus are you going to introduce us to the person you say you love?" She said. I stepped forward again and Nik pulled me towards him. I reached up and stroked his cheek reassuring him I would be fine. He let me step forward and his eyes glared into his brother Finn and his mother Esther.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." I said trying to sound polite. "I am Isabella Marie Swan." I reached out to shake her hand. When she grabbed it I was taken back. I saw darkness, and death. Goosebumps rose on my arms. I pulled my hand away and backed into Nik's chest. He held me by my waist.

"Pleasure is all mine darling." She pointed to Finn and said "and this is my eldest son Finn." I nodded and tried to smile at him. The feeling never left my body. I felt cold and numb. "Will you be joining our festivities tomorrow evening? We are throwing a ball." She said very excited. Before I could answer Rebekah chimed in.

"Oh! Bella you must. I will help you pick out something to wear. "She reminded me of Alice.

"Really it would be a pleasure to have you Isabella." Finn finally spoke. I looked to Nik, gave my hips a squeeze and nodded. I looked to Elijah who smiled at me.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I meant it to sound excited but it only came out in a whisper.

"Amazing!" she spoke again." See you then. "And with that Esther left, Finn followed close behind her. The bad feeling leaving with her. Elijah and Nik exchanged a look.

"Bella I expect you early in the morning here to coordinate you and Nik." Rebekah smiled at me and I nodded. She soon left the room.

"It was good meeting you Bella." Kol looked at me and smirked at his brothers. Then he quickly left.

"You too Kol." He turned and left and Nik and Elijah exchange another look.

"Can I speak with you two in private?" they nodded and started walking me outside.

We began running and made it down all the way to the falls where Nik and I first 'reunited'. I blushed then turned back to them.

"Something is wrong with your mother. " I stopped expecting them to challenge my statement. "When I touched her, I felt darkness, cold, and death. I don't think her intentions are what she says they are."

"We thought as much." Nik spoke first. I looked at him confused. "It was much too easy. I killed her and she comes back and says she forgives me. I just didn't believe it."

"Why haven't you said anything?" I stopped. "Why is she still here throwing a ball for the town?"

"We don't exactly know what she means to do. If we confront her, what's to stop her from lying to us again." Elijah spoke.

"So what is the plan brother?" Nik spoke.

"We wait, what else can we do? Rebekah and Kol still believe everything she says. Stay on our guard and protect Bella. Now that mother knows of her, there's no telling what could happen." My throat started to burn, I needed to feed.

"Nik." I whispered. "I am sorry to stop this discussion but I'm starving." I smirked.

"Let's find you someone to eat then love." He smiled. We looked back at Elijah who made no point to move.

"You go on ahead I need to take care of something and I'll catch up." He said. We waved and took off to town.

I hadn't fed as myself in what seemed like forever. I didn't like killing people, but I didn't have to kill to feed. I looked to Nik. "I only want to feed Nik, not kill anyone, okay?" he smiled.

"I wasn't planning on it love." But he looked to the side. Obviously he was. I laughed I had my work cut out for me. I had to bring back my Nik, and replace this Klaus, I've heard so much about.

"After will you tell me what you promised to tell me?" he nodded. We found a couple walking down the street and pulled them into an alley. Snatch. Eat. Erase. Feeling better we headed to the Mystic Grill. The looks the people gave us were ridiculous. You would have thought I was the president of the United States. I felt like I was in Forks High school on my first day of school all over again. We sat in a booth in the corner and Nik began telling me his story. I noticed the door open and in walked Damon and younger male with green eyes come into the grill and walk towards the bar. This must be the Stefan from his stories.

**DPOV**

Stefan and I weren't getting along after he found out I kissed Elena. I suggested a drink at the bar, and was surprised to find this mystery creature, sitting with Klaus in the corner. They were speaking in whispers. I turned around to Stefan who was giving me his 'I don't have time for this' face.

"How about a little recon brother?" I said nodding over to Klaus and this woman. Stefan's face grew angry and hostile at the sight of Klaus and then confused by his company.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't need recon now would I?" I rolled my eyes. Everyone always asks me stupid questions; I looked back to Klaus who was now looking from me to the woman. She was staring at me I decided to walk over and say hello. Stefan followed close behind.

"Well if it isn't Rocky herself?" I smirked at her. She looked down.

"I would say I was sorry for punching you in the face, but I'm not. Seems it healed up pretty good, maybe next time I'll leave a mark."

"Ouch, I was only trying to help, but I see you have friends in all the wrong places in this town." I looked over to Klaus.

"Damon mate I suggest that if you value your life, you walk away. Your testing my patience." Klaus said. Looking back to this girl.

"Without a proper introductions? I have better manners than that." I reached my hand down her. "Damon Salvatore and this is my brother Stefan." I jerked my head back to him. She didn't reach her hand to mine though she reached over the table and placed her hand on Klaus' hand.

"Bella. Now that all that's done with. I think we'll be leaving." She started to get up and Klaus took her hand in his. Hmm odd, thought Klaus had eyes for Blondie. I needed to know more.

"Will we be seeing you at the ball?" I looked to Klaus. He was fuming. "Oh, you didn't know mommy invited me?" I chuckled. Bella gripped his hand and pulled him towards the door. They stopped by the exit and she came back to me.

"Wipe that smile off your face, next time you disrespect him again, I won't be responsible for his actions Damon." And with that she walked off. Nope she might be the chance we're waiting for to kill Klaus. Can't give up that easily. I turned to Stefan after they left.

"Now we're definitely going to this party, if we weren't already." I ordered my drink. And took it down quickly. "Things just got interesting again." I said. Stefan just rolled his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Breaking Klaus

CH.17- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

BPOV

Damon had really gotten under Niklaus' skin. I had to practically drag him out. He wasn't used to walking away like this.

"Nik?" he was pacing and stopped abruptly. I took his hands in mine and pulled myself to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Are you alright?"

"I am now. The Salvatore's make me so angry. They've tried to kill me many times. Not that anything they came up with actually worked, but still the disrespect they have. And towards you none the less."

"Can you blame them? You sacrificed the girl they love on an altar. You turned their best friend into a hybrid, and made him bite his girlfriend causing you to be the only one to save her. And you tried to kill this Elena's brother. I know you Nik, and hold nothing against you, but these people only know Klaus the hybrid not Niklaus the man." I looked in his eyes and he looked conflicted." Like I told you, I'm not going anywhere, but I need to know that whatever we do from here, you will be honest with your intentions. Can you promise me that?" he paused for a moment. Then kissed me again, this time a little longer, causing me to see stars again.

"Isabella, how did I get so lucky as to find a woman as amazing as you?" he asked. I giggled.

"I guess we were just written in the stars. "We laughed. "I don't know if I can stay with you tonight, in a house with your mother. She scares me." I look at him and he looked serious again.

"We can stay anywhere you want, but I don't want to be apart from you again. Especially in this town." He said.

"I have a room at the motel a few miles out." I smirked. "Race you?" I laughed and took off. It didn't take long for him to catch me and I assume he let me win. But a win was a win none the less. That's when the scent hit me. I had forgotten about the Cullen's. How did I manage to do that? Crap! We were in front of the door now. This was going to be awkward, we could just run away someplace else, but I couldn't just do that to them. They deserved better, it wasn't their fault my heart had belonged to someone else. I knew they sensed me. I turned to Nik.

"I forgot about the Cullen's. Please be nice." He nodded and I opened the door. There staring at me was Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie. Rosalie was still more scowling than anything else. All eyes turned to Niklaus, and Carlisle placed Esme behind him, and jasper braced himself.

"Hi." Was all I could manage, to the people that were supposed to be my new family.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jasper asked. Apparently feeling the nervousness radiating off me, he confused with nervousness for Nik and not this situation.

"Of course," I turned to Nik. "Niklaus this is Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, Everyone this is Niklaus." Esme gasped if she hadn't been sure before she was sure now.

"I am so very sorry how everything turned out, but I promise you that I am fine, and am in no danger. It may be hard to understand but I am only following my heart. Can you understand that?" Rosalie hissed, but Esme shushed her.

"Bella, dear, we only want you to be happy, but are you sure with this decision, after all that he have done?" Esme asked her concerned mother voice on. I had to focus that she was only looking out for me. I should be grateful.

"I am sure Esme. But thank you for your concern. Where is everyone else?" I look to Carlisle who still had a protective stance in front of Esme. Nik noticed.

"I assure you that I mean you no harm." Niklaus said. Carlisle nodded but didn't change his position I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, Edward, and Emmet went to hunt." He said.

"Are you planning on staying longer?" I asked

"Just a few days to plan our next move." He stopped and looked to Nik." Will that be a problem?"

"No, No, of course not, I was just curious." I said.

"Well if your family will be in town tomorrow evening, my family is throwing a ball, and you're welcome to come." Nik said. What was he thinking? Awkward much, I can imagine it now. Hey Edward, (ex-fiancé) meet Nik, the love of my life?" but it was already out there what could I do kick them out?

"We'll see I'll discuss it with my family." He looked over to the others.

"Well I'm just here to pick up my things. " I walked to the corner and picked up my duffle bag I never did get around to unpacking, took Nik's hand and walked out. "See you soon" with that Nik and I walked a few miles away.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

"There is more than one hotel in this town love." He smiled picked me up bridal style and took off running. I laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Breaking Klaus

CH.18- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. **

**EDPOV**

I was coming back from hunting with my siblings when I saw them. They ran from the motel a few miles out, my guess to not be heard by my family. The Bella I saw was not the same one that I knew. She was different somehow. They didn't move, I didn't move I became as still as a statue.

"What do we do now?" she asked him. A small smirk on her face.

"There is more than one hotel in this town love." He smiled picked her off and took off running. She giggled. My heart sunk a little to think of her sharing a bed with someone else. To be getting intimate with someone who wasn't me. A week ago I had my whole future figured out. Hours ago I had piece of mind, knowing I wouldn't be taking away her humanity. She was already a vampire. Granted not exactly like me, but she would have always been my Bella. But this wasn't the case. Seeing her with him made me a little sick. She looked happy. She looked whole, but I still couldn't fight the feeling that she was being manipulated. Who could ever love someone so evil? And an even better question was, how can someone so evil be capable of love? My family wanted to leave. They didn't want to start a war with the hybrid, I decided that if I can only prove to myself that what was happening was genuine then I would leave her in peace, and live my existence alone. Always hoping that someday she would come back to me. I needed some sort of plan. I ran back to the room where my family was waiting.

"I need your help." I spoke quietly knowing they would all hear me perfectly.

"Edward, Bella came here tonight, with him, she seems confident in her choice son." Carlisle answered.

"I do not want to start something with him, I only want peace of mind that this is actually what Bella wants and not something that is forced upon her." I looked around to all their faces. "I just want to make sure she is safe, and after that I will go wherever you want, and live out the rest of my existence. Is that so much to ask?" Thoughts started rushing out of everyone's heads.

_As long as you're sure this is the path you want to take son. _Carlisle thought_._

_I don't know what much we can do but we are here for you Edward. _Esme thought

_All this trouble for Bella freaking Swan, she dumped him and yet we are supposed to care enough to protect her? _Rosalie thought and I rolled my eyes.

_If this turns into a confrontation, we are all dead. _Jasper thought

_Hell yea me vs. the hybrid this should be interesting. _Emmet thought

Alice was reciting Shakespeare in German. Odd what was she hiding? She moved closer to Jasper and began thinking of him, but not the Jasper I've come to know. Human Jasper. Which was odd since Alice hadn't known him while he was human, nor had she ever had a vision of the past just the future. Must be her gift growing. He was with a blonde woman no older than 17 confessing his love for her. Then in a quick flash he was standing there dazed staring at the same woman confused as to who she was.

"Alice-"I started to ask. Jasper looked at her confused.

"It's nothing, anyways we're here to help in any way we can." She said.

"What's the plan?" jasper asked. I couldn't get the image out of my head.

"We've been invited to a party, which the Originals are throwing, I think we should go and observe some more. " Carlisle suggested. I nodded. "But only observe Edward. We'll decide what course of action to take when we know more."

"That's all I ask. "I said.

**RPOV**

This morning Bella showed up outside of my house as promised. Looking rather tired. I smiled, I never thought that my brother was capable of the feelings he explained last night. He has always said that love makes a vampire weak, and so does humanity. I couldn't help but notices the changes in him. First and foremost trusting Kol and I with his mate. Knowing very well that we had held grudges toward him. I am starting to see my brother again. I have spent a better of a thousand years hating and loving my brother with equal measure. I see him now as he changes and can't help but like Bella more because of it. It's only been a few days and yet she's already brought my family closer. I would use today to get to know her better. I've never had to share Nik, and now I want too. Silly me, Nik's attitude is definitely contagious. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked. We were in a dress shop in town. Looking for something appropriate for tonight.

"Nothing, you just look really tired is all. Long night?" she blushed.

"Bella," I said in a serious tone. "Before we get on with our shopping trip let me just say that I'm happy that you and Nik have found each other again, but I am very protective of my family, so treat him well." She smiled at me.

"You have nothing to worry about. Without him, my life would be meaningless. I love him. And I love that you are so protective of him Bekah." She laughed." Do you mind if I call you Bekah?"

"Not at all, I can tell we are going to be great friends Bella, now on to find a dress that takes Nik's breath away. " we laughed and began rummaging through the racks. We were in the dressing rooms trying on a massive selection of dresses when I heard familiar voices. Elena and Caroline.

"There is nothing here. It looks like this place got ransacked!" Caroline yelled.

"Let's just go and have lunch, and we'll try after in other stores." Elena said. I smiled this would be fun. They left the store and I stepped out of the dressing room to see the full length mirror. I had found my dress. I turned back when Bella emerged, in a beautiful royal blue gown. She looked stunning and Blue was Nik's favorite color. I smiled.

"Perfect. Absolutely stunning." I said.

"Thanks. Wow Rebekah, you look fantastic. Anyone in mind when picking up a dress like that." She said waving a hand towards me.

"No one special." I smirked. "Truth is I've only ever had one person I cared about, and they in turn cared for me as well. But he was human and Mikael was after us, so I compelled him to forget me. And never saw him again. Someday I hope to find what you and Niklaus have found." She smiled.

"You know you protected him right? And someday I hope you find a man who loves you like no man has ever loved anybody." She smiled at me and I could tell she was being sincere and not trying to placate me.

"Bella, has anyone ever told you that you are wise beyond your years." I laughed.

"I've heard that once or twice." She said. We laughed and purchased our dresses eager to wear them. I had found in Bella what I thought I never would. A friend and a sister.


	19. Chapter 19

Breaking Klaus

CH.19- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. **

**BPOV**

I had just said goodbye to Bekah, when I was on my way to the hotel. Nik was running errands for tonight and I was tired. Bekah was right I was exhausted. I didn't get to sleep last night. All I wanted was to do was sleep. As soon as I was in the room I stiffened. Esther was sitting on my bed. Finn in the doorway blocking me from leaving. My senses were really off. I should have at least heard their heartbeats.

"Esther, Finn, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"I just wanted to have a word with you before tonight. Get to know you. Seems my family is taking turns falling in love with you. Thought it was my turn." She waved her hand at Finn and he stepped out closing the door behind him.

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I put my bags down in the closet.

"So I hear my husband kept you compelled and had you pretend to be human for a very long time in order to get to my son." I nodded not able to speak quite yet. "And you were engaged just a few days ago?"

"How did you know that?" I asked wondering who could have possibly confided in her to tell her that.

"There are no secrets in my family any more Isabella." She said." What are your plans with my son? Surely you know he wishes to create an army of hybrid soldiers." I shook my head.

"Those are no longer his intentions." I raised my voice getting angry.

"He has been planning this for a thousand years; of course this is still his plan. He has a few so far, but he wishes to create more. Do you know how he accomplishes this?" she asked frown on her face.

"The blood of the doppelganger." I said confident. Nik had told me everything; she was just trying to shake us up. Break through our bond. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"So you know and still you continue to take his side? Do you feel no remorse for his victims? Are you as evil as he is then?" she asked standing and crossing her arms.

"You know nothing about him. He might have been this person before, but not now. He does not care about those things anymore. You will see. He is a different person. And anyways if this is how you feel why do you put on this charade? Why do you lie to your children and tell them all is forgiven? Why are you really back Esther?" I spit out the name. She was walking closer to me.

"Nothing you need to worry about dear." I went to say something back, defend my love, but she pulled out a bag and threw powder on me. Everything around me went dark. I heard mumbles and felt someone pick me up and place me on the bed.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't have you ruining everything." Someone said.

"Shouldn't we take her, she could tell everyone."

"Please son when she wakes she won't remember anything now let's go before Niklaus returns." Then I couldn't hear and the darkness took me over.

**KPOV**

I'd just finished buying presents for Bella. I hadn't in so long I felt like I needed to make up for lost time. I missed her desperately but she had plans to bond with my sister and that was important to me that she be accepted by my family. Most of them anyway. I was racing back to the hotel when I ran into Elijah waiting in front of my door.

"Elijah to what do I owe this pleasure." I asked surprised by my mood.

"Niklaus, I have some information about mother, now it's not much but I've learned that she would like to meet with Elena." I put down my bags and clenched my hands. Mother was up to something and involving Elena I didn't know what to think.

"What should we do?" I asked him for once I didn't know how to address this.

"I say we let Elena meet with her, and I will get Elena on our side and have her tell me what she says."

"Are you sure that she trust you?" I asked.

"Fairly certain."

"Let me know if you need anything from me then." I said. With that he took off and I walked into the room. Bella was laying on the bed completely asleep. I closed the door and laid next to her. We still had a few hours before we absolutely had to leave. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her forehead. Still asleep she began talking.

"Niklaus, I love you. Forever and always" I smiled. I kissed her lips. "Stars" she said I laughed. She stirred in my arms. And when she was finally awake a few minutes later she smiled and pulled herself closer to me.

"I missed you today." She said.

"And I you love." I told her.

"Do we have to get ready yet?"

"No we have a few hours darling." I told her.

"Good I don't want to move, I just want to lay in your arms for a few hours."

"That can be arranged dear." I kissed the top of her head, and we sat in comfortable silence. When the time came she got up quickly, exited to get ready. I dressed quickly and prepared my gifts. When the door to the bathroom finally opened, my heart skipped a beat. There was Bella in a blue gown that draped her every curve perfectly. Her ivory skin glowed radiantly. Her hair flowed down her back wavy, curls framed her face. She blushed when she saw me staring.

"Do you like it?" she asked turning around for me to see her. I gulped.

"You are beautiful." She smiled. I pulled out the two jewelry boxes in my jacket and held them out in front of her. "For you love." She grinned. When she opened the boxes her mouth flew open.

"Nik. They are beautiful." She was looking at the diamond bracelet with blue stones in it, and the necklace with a draping heart in diamonds.

"Nothing compared to you darling but close enough." I laughed. And helped her with both.

"And how did I get so lucky with a man as sweet as you?" she asked.

"I guess we were written in the stars." We laughed and I reached for her hand

"Shall we?"

"But of course" and she smiled my new favorite sight in this world.


	20. Chapter 20

Breaking Klaus

CH.19- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. Who do you think should end up with Rebekah & Kol? Let me know!**

**BPOV**

We arrived at the mansion, Nik took my hand. On the way here he filled me in on the situation with Elena and Elijah. I had a weird feeling. I was supposed to be doing something, but I didn't know what. We moved thru the crowd and walked up to some of his siblings. Rebekah perked up when she saw me; there was a man with her. Blonde hair, blue eyes and from the smell of him human. I nodded towards him when he wasn't looking and smiled. Rebekah laughed.

"Bella, Nik, better late than never?" she turned her attention to her date. "This is Matt Donavan. My date for this evening." She smiled at me and scowled at Nik.

"Nice to meet you Matt. Kol where is your date?" I said focusing on him.

"Date? I don't date Bella." He laughed "Guess no one's caught my fancy." He laughed and looked at Nik. "We can't all be so lucky." He laughed and Niklaus smiled.

"Would you like a drink my dear?" he turned to me.

"Yes, please." He kissed my hand and went off to find a drink.

"Bekah look what Nik got for me." I showed her my bracelet and necklace and her jaw dropped.

"Now that I know he has good taste I know what to ask for, for my birthday." She laughed. Elijah appeared next to her, and grabbed my hand to kiss it.

"Bella, You look lovely this evening." I blushed.

"Eli, I've never seen you in a tux, must say I like it." We laughed. "Tell me did you bring a date or do you not date like your brother Kol?" I looked over to Kol who rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I'm not against it, but I'm afraid I'm all alone tonight." He smiled. "I'm afraid I have to steal my siblings from you two. We are to make a family announcement." He said. Kol huffed and walked to the grand staircase. Rebekah excused herself from Matt and walked behind her brother. Elijah excused himself again and walked off. I saw him take Nik and lead him to the stairs. He looked back at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and went behind his siblings. Elijah called the room's attention. After he was finished announcing I looked over to Matt.

"Are you ready to dance?" he smiled awkwardly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to knock people over." he said. I laughed. Rebekah walked up.

"I'll make sure to keep you balanced then. "And she escorted him out to the dance floor. Nik came up behind me and grabbed my waist. I turned around remaining in his arms.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I curtsied.

"Of course." He led me to the dance floor. When we reached the room, I got nervous. There standing waiting for the dance to begin, were the Cullen's', all except Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. I smiled awkwardly everyone except Edward and Rosalie smiled. Edwards's eyes were fixed on Niklaus and Rosalie's on me. I shuffled around trying to stay separate from them. I turned around and Damon and a pretty girl in a beautiful green dress were there. She was beautiful. Damon saw me and smiled towards me. I nodded and turned to face myself next to Niklaus. A blonde vampire was looking in our direction, confusion in her eyes. I saw Rebekah and Matt, and Stefan and some local girl. The music started and we began to dance.

"You look amazing if it isn't obvious." Damon said to the girl next to him.

"I think Damon has a crush." I laughed to Nik.

"Oh, that's no crush that's my Doppelganger." My mouth fell open. Well then it was definitely not a crush. Niklaus told me to what great lengths the brothers went to save her. I smiled to her and she looked confused. Time to change partners I blew a kiss to Nik and turned to dance with my next partner. Of course with my luck I would land in the arms of my ex fiancé.

"Edward." I said. I looked back at Nik. Who was now dancing with Alice.

"Bella." He smiled. "It's good to see you not falling over your own feet." He chuckled. So did I. at least It wasn't awkward.

"So you decided to stay for the party. Any idea where you're going next?" I asked

"I'm not sure yet." It was time to switch partners again.

"Don't stare its creepy." Damon said to Rebekah and then I was in his arms.

"Damon. I would say nice to see you but I don't like lying." I told him.

"You are always so mean to me." He smirked. "Why?"

"I don't like you." I said his face changed to shocked at my bluntness. "Your girlfriends leaving with your brother. " I told him as we changed partners and I was back in Nik's arms.

"Do you have any idea how excruciating that was?" he said. I giggled and the dance finished. We clapped. We walked out of the ballroom. And finally got out drinks. A few minutes later Elijah was next to the Doppelganger asking her about the conversation with his mother. I focused on her. Her heart started to race. She was lying I pulled Nik with me towards the two. I pushed her into a room which turned out to be some office.

"You're lying. Why are you lying?" I said. Nik looked at me and smirked to her. Elijah held my shoulders before I pushed passed him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"That is not important, Elijah asked you if Esther's intentions were sincere and you lied. Why? What do you know?" she didn't speak. Her blood didn't smell of vervain. And she wasn't wearing any on her. What was she stupid or something? You'd think by being involved with two vampires she would learn by now. I leaned toward her and held her face and began to compel her.

"Tell me the truth, what did Esther say to you?" I told her.

"She wants to link all her children, she cast a spell which will bind you all during the champagne toast. She will do that and then kill one of you to kill you all." She said dazed. Stefan and Damon rushed in through the door and ran towards me. I let go of Elena but Elijah and Nik had already grabbed the brothers by the throat.

"Let them go, we have what we need. "I said and started to retreat from the room.

"Niklaus where are you going. He was moving toward his mother up the stairs, I grabbed him and pulled him back. He didn't fight me.

"I am going to kill my mother and my traitor brother." He said.

"No, we will deal with her later. For now we have the upper hand. She does not know that we know. Let her believe that she has won. "I looked at him and whispered only Elijah was able to hear me. "Pretend to drink champagne. Eli go warn Kol and Bekah not to drink ask them only to trust you for now until we could meet privately later." Elijah disappeared. Waiters with champagne started coming around. Esther appeared at the top of the staircase. And began her toast. When she raised a glass, she looked to all her kids who besides Finn were all pretending to drink. I looked to her raised an eyebrow and smirked. I smiled to Nik, who was just radiating anger.

"I know how to make you feel better you know." I whispered to him. He looked down at me and kissed me. Heat radiated through us and we went back to the office where we had been and closed and locked the door behind us.


	21. Chapter 21

Breaking Klaus

CH.19- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**ESPOV**

"Something is wrong." I told Finn while I was trying to finish the spell.

"What is it mother?" he said.

"You are not linked. The spell did not work. I used the blood of the doppelganger, I put its essence in the champagne toast, I bound you together with your blood, and it should have worked. But the line only starts and ends with you. Something must have been done incorrectly. We must find another opportunity to bind you together."

"Did you tell anyone of your plans?" Finn asked me.

"Just you. And Elena." My eyes widened. The doppelganger must have said or done something. Her conscience getting the better of her. "Request an audience with her. If she's informed the others than my plans will have to be changed."

"Yes mother."

**BPOV**

When Nik and I left the office the party was pretty much over. The Salvatore brother and the doppelganger were here. Also the Cullen's, a blonde vampire, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah. I walked over to Elijah and looked to Kol and Rebekah. Rebekah's face was absolutely in shock. She was staring straight ahead her mouth open, and tears forming in her eyes. I followed her gaze she was looking at the Cullen's. Alice exposed her teeth and hissed at Rebekah, something I've never seen her do unless there was a threat. I walked in front of Rebekah and shook her shoulders.

"Bekah, what's wrong?!" I told her. She turned and ran at vampire speed to her room and I followed closely behind her. I knocked before letting myself in.

"Bekah what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Oh, Bella." She ran to me and hugged me. "It's him. The man I was telling you about."

"Who?"

"Jasper, the only love I've ever known. He's here and he's a cold one. How is he a cold one?"

"Jasper Whitlock is the man that you compelled to forget you?" this was unbelievable. Of all the people in the world. Of all the luck in the world.

"Yes, how do you know him?"

"Do you remember what Nik told you of my story? That I was engaged and came here after I got my memory back?" she nodded." I was engaged to Edward. He is Jasper's brother. They are all cold ones. Rebekah I have to tell you something." I sighed. "Jasper is married to Alice. They have been together almost as long as he's been a part of this world." She put her face in her hands and cried some more.

"How is he even a part of this world Bella? When I left him he was in the army, a major I think."

I told Rebekah the story Jasper told me of his time with Maria. I told her his power and how it made him depressed how he was living. I told her about how when he found Alice, he changed and has been a Cullen ever since. She listened to the entire tale and at the end of it she sighed.

"Are you going to give him his memories back? Tell him who you are?"

"No" I couldn't argue with her. I was in the middle again. Rebekah was fast becoming like a sister to me, but so was Alice. "If he is happy, who am I to take that away from him?" I nodded. I hated to see her in pain. I decided then to add this to my growing list of things to do. Help Bekah find peace and maybe even love. When she was tired enough to go to sleep I went back downstairs surprised to find everyone except the Salvatore's and the doppelganger still there.

"Alice, may I please speak with you in private." She nodded, kissed Jasper on the cheek and walked outside with me. Jasper must have been frustrated. His face was so confused. When we were far enough away I turned to her.

"What happened with you earlier? Why did you hiss at Rebekah?" I asked her. Her face turned into pain. She was hesitant, she didn't want to tell me what she knew." Please Alice." She sighed.

"I've been having visions lately. But not of the future, it's strange. Maybe my gifts are growing or maybe it's this town, but I saw the past. I saw Jasper as a human. I saw him with her. Declaring his love for her. I saw her compel him to forget her. I guess I hissed because I was threatened." If she could cry I'm sure she would have been.

"Alice, Rebekah has no intention of going after Jasper. She knows that he's happy with you and your family. She doesn't want to confuse his happiness. So you have nothing to worry about okay?" I said as I reached for her. She hugged me then and I heard tearless sobs coming from her.

"I can't lose him too Bella. I've already lost my best friend." I looked at her and pulled away.

"Alice you haven't lost me. I may not be becoming your sister in law but I will always be your best friend." I smiled at her trying to reassure her. She tried to smile again.

"But it won't be the same. You'll be here with him and we'll be starting over without you."

"But we will keep in touch, and you can always visit me. I promise you won't lose me Alice."

She hugged me again and we walked back inside, she scooted over to Jasper and whispered to him that everything was fine.

"Well, it's getting late, thank you all for coming." Elijah said to the Cullen's.

"Of course, goodnight." Carlisle said. Edward had a pained look on his face when he left, but left quietly enough. When they were gone I turned to Nik, Elijah and Kol.

"I'll fill Rebekah in tomorrow, we should leave and explain to Kol the situation." I said. Even though Kol was plenty confused he left the house with us. We ran all the way to the falls. This was quickly becoming our spot. I smiled at the thought. I let Elijah fill Kol in on tonight's even and went to stare into the water. Shortly after I felt Niklaus wrap his arms around me from behind. Kol believed every word that Elijah spoke and asked why we haven't killed her yet. Everyone looked to me; of course I was the one who stopped Nik earlier.

"I don't know why Esther is doing what she is doing, but I'm pretty sure tonight was just the start of it. Before I continue I have to ask why Finn is helping her."

"Our brother has never wanted any part of this life. He thinks us abominations. He says he has no reason to live." Elijah said.

"No reason at all brothers?" Niklaus answered.

"Of course, Sage. It's been nearly 900 years; do you think she is still alive?"

"I'm sorry who's sage?" I intervened.

"Sage is Finn's mate. He changed her and he loved her, I daggered him and he hasn't seen her since." He paused. "If we find her that might persuade him to stop playing sacrifial lamb."

"Then let's find her. Give him a piece of his old life, maybe then he will side with us, and then we can deal with Esther, with no repercussions." I said. They all agreed with me and Elijah and Kol left to find witches in the next town to help track her. Nik and I went back to our hotel and for the first time just slept in each others arms. Before falling asleep all I could think about was poor Rebekah. Having to be reunited with her one true love only to find out, he loves another. I had to help her in whatever way I can. She would someday be my sister.

"Nik. Are you awake?" he sighed.

"Yes, love."

"What do you know of Jasper Whitlock and Rebekah?"

"I only know what Bekah shared with me. She was with him in secret you know. They would meet late at night when I was tending to business. I would have forbidden it. We were on the run for so long I didn't want to see my sister hurt. She fell in love with him, and he with her. They spoke of their future together, their dreams that sort of thing. Rebekah is by far the most spoiled person I know, selfish too. But when she told me about him and what she had done to protect him, I thought it was the most selfless thing anyone has ever done. Sacrificing your heart, to protect the one you love. "He kissed the top of my head.

"Do you think she'll ever love anyone the way she loved Jasper?"

"It's hard to say love, "he sighed. "I never did. After I thought I'd lost you, I closed myself off to the possibility. But as you said sweetheart, we must have been written in the stars." He kissed me then.

"I love you Niklaus always."

"I love you Isabella forever."


	22. Chapter 22

Breaking Klaus

CH.22- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking about Kol, & who he should end up with. Any suggestions?**

**EPOV**

We were in my kitchen. Stefan, Damon, me and Alaric.

"Who does that little bitch think she is? By the way why aren't you wearing vervain?" Damon said pissed off as always. Over reacting as always.

"I gave Rebekah the necklace back, and I never thought I would be compelled. I'm the only way Klaus can make his hybrids; I thought I was safe from anyone who feared him. Stop looking for someone to blame Damon, Esther's plan is ruined but there has to be another way to kill Klaus."

"Not with this Bella getting in our way, whenever we do find a way. We have to do something about her." Stefan said.

"I say we kill her." Damon added.

"I thought you said she was 'with' Klaus. Wouldn't that just piss him off enough to kill everyone?" Alaric said looking to Damon.

"Klaus doesn't have it in him to be WITH anyone. She just has to be a part of his crazy team, like a hybrid trainer or something. Look I don't know but I know that she is in our way. We were so close tonight. This is the second chance we've had to kill Klaus, and we can't mess this up again." Damon said. There was a knock on the door. We all froze Alaric and Damon walked to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I need to speak with Elena. Is she here?" it was Finn's voice. I came around the corner.

"You are not leaving this house." Damon pulled me from walking outside. I stared at him and flinched away from him.

"What do you need?" I said to Finn.

"My mother requests an audience from you."

"No way in hell." Damon said. He turned to me. "You could have been killed tonight because of her plan, and now you're looking to involve yourself again?"

"It's not your choice Damon." I said trying to walk forward toward Finn.

"NO ELENA." He grabbed my arm again.

"You are going to ruin everything and why? For what?"

"Why? Because I love you!"

"Maybe that's the problem." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. "No, Damon that's not what I meant." I tried to fix it.

"No, I get it Elena, I care too much." He bumped Finn on the way out. Before I could stop him, he ran off. I would make sure I called him later.

"Elena, I don't think you should go alone." Alaric said. I nodded.

"Can Rick come with me?" I looked at Finn.

"I don't see why it would be a problem." Meet us here tomorrow night at this time. He handed me a piece of paper, when I looked back up he was gone.

"Why does he want to meet where the witches were burned?" I asked.

**JPOV**

Everyone is keeping something from me. When that vampire saw me yesterday, she was hurting. I felt it. When I tried to listen into her conversation with Bella, Edward and Alice were distracting me. I felt guilt radiating off of both of them. What really distracted me was the pain Alice was feeling. After we left, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her. She would just keep telling me how much she loved me. Her emotions were hitting me hard. She would feel guilty one moment, then pain, then loss, then sadness. The cycle just continued on like that. They were keeping things from me and I didn't like it. Edward was gone right now. I was alone in my thoughts. Alice went for a walk, I followed her out.

"You've got to tell me what's going on Alice. I thought we didn't keep secrets." I told her.

"It's nothing; I need you to trust me Jasper." But the guilt radiating off of her was too strong.

"No, Alice. Why are you feeling guilty?" I cut to the point.

"I'm not. "

"You're lying! What are you keeping from me?" I couldn't help but yell. I've never raised my voice at her before. What was wrong with me?

"I can't Jasper; it's not my place to tell you."

"then who's place is it Edwards?" she shook her head." Is it Bella's?" she shook her head. "Is it this other vampire, the original sister?" she put her face in her hands. So this was about her. What could it be that would affect Alice this way?

"What are you so afraid to tell me?" I walked up to her, pulling her towards me.

"I'm afraid, of what will come after I tell you." She said.

"What could possibly be so bad? As long as we're together we're okay darling'." She cried tearless sobs into my shoulder. I felt her pain then her sadness. I picked her chin up to me, and kissed her. "You don't have to tell me anything." She sighed and hugged me. Later on in the night after I left Alice with the family I decided to hunt. Maybe that would take my mind off of all of this, but my body had another plan. I found myself back at the mansion. No sounds escaped the house. I only heard even breathing coming from upstairs. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I let myself in. I walked up the stairs, and to the room where someone was sleeping. I cracked the door slightly. It was her, the vampire that was causing so much commotion with my wife and brother. I went to walk into the room, but was suddenly pinned to the wall one hand on my throat. It was her. Her face had changed. She had veins under her eyes and fangs bared, if someone wasn't attacking me I probably would have laughed. She was the perfect depiction of a vampire.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" she said letting me go and turning on the light of her room.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"I heard it said around earlier." She was lying.

"You're lying." I looked her in the eyes and took a step closer to her. "Look I just want to know what is going on. All I know is there is something that is going on, that I should know about but I don't." she looked down, the feeling that was radiating from her confused me it wasn't what I was expecting. It was love.

"Jasper, I think you should leave. Please." I took another step towards her.

"Just tell me, and then I will never bother you again. You never have to see me again." This girl was all over the place. Now she felt hurt.

"Who are you?" a little more hurt, tears filled her eyes.

"You should go with your _wife_ and live your life. Forget about what you think you want to know." She winced at the word wife. This was strange. I took another step towards her.

"I know that I want to know. I don't want to wonder for the rest of my life."

"If I give you what you ask me, your whole life might change. Is that what you want?" I thought for a second. Could I really just walk away from this secret everyone was keeping? It made Alice hurt so much; did I want to hurt her? Of course not she was my mate, my love, she was the reason I stopped being sad. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that I needed to know, but in my heart I knew it would only hurt my wife more. I took another step further, now we were face to face.

"Tell me."


	23. Chapter 23

Breaking Klaus

CH.23- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**RPOV**

Jasper had come to my room in the middle of the night. I almost killed him. I thought I was in danger. People don't usually bother me, especially when I had a bad night. But he had begged me to tell him what he didn't know. I wasn't sure I should. I didn't want him to know. He seemed happy. Bella had said that he was content with his _wife_. It didn't matter how many times I had thought it, the thought of Jasper belonging with anyone else hurt me to no length. I asked him if he was sure he wanted to know. I told him it might change his entire life. I was waiting for him to answer me. He looked like he was thinking. Could I actually tell him, or give him his memories? What if I gave them to him and he still didn't choose me? It would hurt me so much; I don't know how I'd ever get over that. Or what if he did choose me and left Alice? I didn't know her, but I had to consider her. She had done nothing wrong to me and yet I was in the position to possibly steal her husband. If Bella hadn't told me about them, I wouldn't have even thought about it twice, but it sounded as though they were happy. She had helped him, when I wasn't able to. I had left him. Abandoned him. I didn't deserve him. It had to be his decision this time.

"Tell me" he said. A tear escaped my eye; he reached up and wiped it away. I looked him in the eyes.

"Remember." I said and took a step back. He blinked his eyes and then closed them. He gasped, when he opened his eyes, he looked at me again and grabbed me in a hug, I held him. I wasn't sure how long this would last. "Rebekah." He whispered. My heart sped up.

"Why would you compel me to forget you?" he asked, still holding me.

"It wasn't safe for you to be in my life. If anything would have happened to you because of me, I would never forgive myself. I don't forgive myself now. I left you and I wasn't there to protect you from this life. I abandoned you and you fell in love with someone else, I wasn't there and I deserve to hurt for the rest of my existence." I was crying now. No stopping the tears from coming down. As if he had just realized it, he pulled away from me.

"Alice." I nodded. He saw my face fall and went to walk up to me but I put my hand up stopping him.

"No, I understand, please, just go. Now you know. I know it changes nothing. You have built your life. Don't worry Jasper. I know it's in your nature but don't I'll be fine." I knew he knew I was lying but he nodded walked to the door and then turned to look at me. In a flash he was in front of me. He bent down and kissed my forehead, before disappearing all together. I never thought I would feel this way. My heart felt like ten stakes puncturing through it at once. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my chest. If I just turned it off, but then I would not feel how I did for Jasper, and not feeling for him was worse than this pain.

**BPOV **

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My phone kept going off. Every time I went to reach for it Nik would pull me back into his arms. I laughed. After the fifth time I kissed him and unwrapped his arms from my body. He groaned in defeat.

"I will be two seconds love, it might be important." I smiled, he was so childish. When I looked at my phone it was an odd message from Rebekah.

_**Bella. If you're up, can you please call me. Something's happened. I need you please.**_

If I wasn't already, I was alert then. Did Esther try something on Rebekah? She was still in the house. No one else was there. I turned to Nik. She hadn't asked for Nik and me, only me. I tried to steady my heartbeat. I sent a quick text.

_**Meet me at the Falls?**_

_**I'll be right there.**_

I started to put jeans and a jacket on. When I began putting on my shoes Nik appeared next to me.

"Go back to sleep love, I just need to step out for a moment. I'll be back soon." I kissed him.

"And where are you going at this hour? "He turned to the clock it was nearly 5 in the morning.

"Bekah called. She says she needs me. I can't just ignore her, it sounds important." I told him.

"I'm going with you." He made a move to get dressed. I put a hand on his chest.

"She didn't ask for you, she asked for me, I don't think she wants anyone else there. It's probably a girl thing." I smiled.

"Take your phone with you? And call if you need me please?" he asked.

"Of course." I kissed him again. "I love you"

"And I love you." He kissed me again. When I reached the door he said, "Come back to me soon."

"Always" I blew him a kiss. It took a few minutes but when I reached the falls Rebekah was waiting.

"Rebekah what's the matter? Are you okay?" then I saw her face, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. There were bags under eyes, and she clenched to her chest. "Bekah…" I hugged her, she never let go of her chest. In between sobs she told me about what happened with Jasper. This was the worst position I was ever in. (with the exception of Klaus & Edward.)

"Bekah, this might make me sound like a horrible friend to Alice, but if it hurts you this much to be without him, maybe it's not the best thing for you two."

"I can't take that choice from him Bella. He chose to leave tonight. He chose Alice. What am I supposed to do?" I felt so bad. She was crushed. How do you get over the love of your life choosing someone else? I hurt for my friend.

"For now, you come back with me. I don't want you to be alone. Please don't fight me on this; maybe having someone's shoulder to cry on will help, even if only a little." She nodded. I would have to ask Nik's opinion. I didn't know how to help my friend without hurting the other.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Jasper ran through the woods until he was a mile away from the motel. There standing with her back to him was Alice. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Alice." Was all he could manage to say?

"So you've made your decision?"


	24. Chapter 24

Breaking Klaus

CH.24- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**JPOV**

"Alice, look at me" she turned around and looked at me."You should have told me. This changes nothing, but it's better that I know."

"Jazz I couldn't lose you. You were my first vision, I knew it was my destiny to meet and love you." I wrapped her in my arms.

"Then why did you think having my human memories back would change anything for us. Alice, I love you. What Rebekah and I had was another lifetime ago." She sighed.

"I love you. "I kissed her.

"I love you too." I gave her a reassuring smile. My mind was swarming with memories, the first time I saw her, the first time we kissed, the first time we made love, the first time we snuck away, and our last goodbye. Rebekah was the greatest love I'd ever known, for a human that is. Alice came to me at I time where I needed her. She helped bring happiness into my life. We were made for one another in this life. I couldn't turn my back on her just because my past decided to come flying back to my future. This was my time to be there for her. I just needed to get Rebekah off of my brain. Easier said than done.

**EPOV**

This place is seriously messing with my family. Jasper is running off to meet up with his long lost love, Alice is desperate and depressed, Emmet and Rosalie are intrigued by Mystic Falls, and Carlisle and Esme are terrified of the Original family. I was only trying to prove to myself that Bella wasn't under any influence other than her own. While watching them earlier tonight at the ball I was easedropping on every mind I could. Only one gave me some insight. Apparently the mother in this family was convinced her entire family was evil. She thought of many instances where they hurt, manipulated and murdered innocent people. Even if I told Bella everything I heard her describe of their acts, if she was under the influence of Klaus, it wouldn't make a difference. I overheard someone think of killing Klaus. When I turned to see who it was I was surprised. A small human girl, with long dark hair, and big brown eyes. She reminded me of Bella, when I thought she was human. I followed her hoping I would find out more about their plan. I was surprised when one of the Original Brothers came to see her. He handed her a piece of paper with an address where they were going to meet the next day, but he was thinking of the place. I decided to see what was there. After arriving there I found an old broken down house. One Esme would have had fun renovating. I was about to enter the house when torches started lighting up around me.

"What brings you here cold one?" it was the mother.

"I heard your thoughts earlier tonight, I need to know how find out if someone is manipulating someone else." I said quickly. I already knew she was a witch, who happened to create this version of vampires; I didn't want to take any chances.

"And who exactly is it you speak of." I hesitated. "You expect me to help you with something that doesn't concern me? Who do you think I am?"

"It is your son Klaus. Is that a concern of yours?" I snapped.

"What about my son? Who does he manipulate?" she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"My Bella. We were going to get married, our whole future figured out and then she left me for him. I will let her go, if this is actually her choice. I just want to be sure nothing else is influencing her decision."

"I understand. You seem very honorable um?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Yes Edward. Well I can assure you, Klaus is definitely influencing Bella. He uses her like he does anyone else. He turned her against you, for nothing more than his own amusement. To prove he can. Is that all you needed?" I saw red. She was thinking exactly what she had said; it must have been the truth. How do I break it? How do I save her?

"How can I break it?"

"The only sure way I know of, is to kill him." she said. I looked down. I knew I was no match for an original, especially not an Original Hybrid.

"He would kill me before I even made a move. He can't be killed."

"Everything has a weakness, even my son." I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows confused.

"What? I will do anything to save her." I told her. Begging with my eyes for her to help me.

" If you are serious about this than I will help you. Are you serious Edward?"

"yes" I told her without missing a beat.

"Good, then I need you to meet me here tomorrow night when the moon reaches its apex. Go now I must prepare."

"How will you help me?"

"I will change you into something more powerful, than this world has ever seen."

**BPOV**

I finished telling Rebekah about her mother. I didn't want to right now in her fragile state, but it was becoming dangerous for her not to know. I told her where Kol and Elijah had gone. She glared at the wall.

"That little wench Sage. We are all doomed if we are counting on her. "

"Your Brother loves her. It might be the only way to get him on our side." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to her." I giggled

"I wouldn't dream of it Bekah. How are you doing by the way?"

"The pain is there, I think I'm becoming accustomed to it." She tried to joke.

"Is there anything I can do? Would it help to go shopping? Or maybe Nik can take us out of this town for a while, at least until they leave?" I tried to suggest.

"Bella, My brother is really lucky to have you." I blushed.

"Thank you. Nik is about to be here, I have to go get a few things done and I'll be back, call me if you need anything okay?" she nodded. Nik walked in and I headed for the door. I told him I would only be gone an hour at most and then kissed him goodbye. I drove until I reached the motel. I knocked on the door. They must have gotten more rooms, because only Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice were in here right now. I threw a hoodie and sunglasses at jasper.

"I need to speak with you please." Holding up the Jacket he looked to me.

"That's not enough to keep me out of the daylight, Bella." I held out my keys.

"We're going for a drive." I smiled. He turned and kissed on the cheek, then slipped on the jacket and sunglasses. We ran for the car. Once we were driving and were far enough away I started to talk.

"I think you know why I'm here."

"Rebekah." He sighed.

"Jasper, I love Alice, I absolutely do, but I just need to know something. Pretend for a second that she was not your wife. How do you feel about Bekah?"

"It's not that simple Bella, I can't pretend Alice doesn't exist. She's my whole reason for being."

"I'm not arguing with you. Something made you go to Rebekah. It wasn't just curiosity. I just need to know what you're feeling right now. Are you a hundred percent sure of what you choose? I will respect whatever it is, I just need to know that you are happy and have no regrets. If you only want Alice, then I will never bring it up again, and I'll go help Bekah feel better and move on."

"Is she hurting?" I nodded. "I don't know what to tell you. It's not that I don't love Alice I do. But the kind of love Rebekah and I shared was one and a million. Alice is good for me. She keeps me going, when I think I can't. She helped me control my thirst, and stop hurting when I hurt people. I owe her so much. "

"Is that the reason you stay with her then? Because you owe her. I'm sorry Jasper but that's not fair to her, and most importantly it's not fair to you."

"I do love her. Alice is good for me, but Rebekah brings me to my limits. There was passion, adventure, and a little danger. She changed me. I can't forget that she left me away though. She took away the most important part of my human life. That's another thing Rebekah is infuriating, and complicated, and spoiled. She is selfish at times, and just mean. "

"Does the good outweigh the bad?"

"Alice is easy to love. Rebekah is challenging to love. "He looked at me. "But when you get through all of that, well there's only one word to describe the way we loved each other. EPIC."

"Then what do you choose. Easy, Loyal, and Happy. Or Infuriating, Complicated, and epic?" he looked at me.


	25. Chapter 25

Breaking Klaus

CH.25- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

BPOV

"Elena, Esther's channeling my entire bloodline, living and dead. She came to see me this morning."

"What does that mean Bonnie?"

"It means that she has a lot of power, and if she's trying to get rid of her children, she's got enough back up to do it." There was a knock on the door. I walked over to answer it. My face fell.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"Checking in with my cousin, of course." She said.

"Come in." I told her.

"I need to speak with you alone, if that's alright?" she said looking at Elena.

"You remember Elena right? Well anyways she's my best friend, we have no secrets."

"Well no offense cuz, but this is a family matter." I looked to Elena.

"You don't mind do you? I'll call you later." She nodded and left. Lucy followed me to my room and sat on my bed. "Okay what's up?"

"I hear Abby's back." I nodded. Weird I didn't know that anyone knew." I'm here because I need both of you Bonnie. Remember when I told you, you were exactly where you needed to be in the middle of it?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was wrong. She started telling me about her visions and about her mother. She told me about Bella and what she is meant to do. "Ayana doesn't want to help Esther, but she can't break the connection, because you and Abby are willing. When you broke the seal that held Esther's body in, you allowed her to channel you, me, Abby, and any other Bennit witch dead or alive."

"I don't understand. I was getting visions too, telling me to open the casket."

"That was Esther. Ayana put her body in there with a seal, not so her body would be preserved, but because it held down most of her magic. I'm here to set things right."

"But she's helping us kill Klaus. He's a really bad guy, Lucy."

"She and Mikael made him who he is. Bonnie don't you find it strange that she wants to kill only her children, when she says vampires are abomination? She doesn't just want to kill the originals she wants to kill them all."

"But how?"

"When you kill an original their entire bloodline dies. So killing Klaus will kill all of your friends too."

"How do you know this?"

"My mother is on the other side Bonnie. So is Ayana, and she sent me a message, She knows some vampires are evil, but not all. Witches are here to keep the balance. This isn't balance though Bonnie, its punishment."

"What is it that you want me to do? Klaus has taken so much from everyone. He has put us through so much, there has to be a way to stop him without killing my friends. You have to help me."

"No, that is what Bella is here to do. None of this would have happened if Esther and Mikael hadn't interfered. Klaus would not have become the person he is without their help. Bella is the solution to those problems. You leave Klaus and the originals alone. Our only problem now is Esther. Are you going to help me or not?" I didn't know what to do. If I let Esther on with her plan then Caroline would die, and Tyler, and Stefan, even Damon. What was I supposed to do? If I didn't help then I would lose my friends, but if I helped Lucy, Elena would never be free, she'd be Klaus's blood bag forever.

"I will help and I will convince Abby to help, but first I want to meet with the originals and set up some ground rules. "

"Of course, their actually waiting for us right now." She smiled. "I knew you'd make the right choice cuz."

BPOV

Nik wanted us to meet in our room, Elijah and Kol had returned, Sage was in the bathroom, and Finn was on his way up. Rebekah was in her room next door, waiting so when Finn arrived he wouldn't run off, before we got a chance to reunite him with her. Lucy had called a few hours ago, requesting we meet up, so I suggested our room at the hotel. She would be here within the hour. A knock on the door knocked me out of my thinking. Here goes nothing.

"Finn, thank you for coming." He came into the room and saw everyone there. He tried to step back out and was shoved back by Rebekah, who was now closing the door behind her. "Please Finn; just give us a moment to explain some things." He glared at his siblings but looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"I will stay and hear you out, but I will not speak."

"Alright brother, we know mother is trying to find a way to kill us, I also know that you are helping her." Niklaus said. "I understand that you never wanted this life, and that you spent most of it in a box thanks to me, for that I am truly sorry. May I ask you brother, is there nothing you see worth staying alive for?" he asked.

"No, we were never meant to live this way, we are abominations." He spat. So much for not speaking.

"Come out sweetheart, I think he needs convincing." Nik said to Sage. She stepped out of the bathroom looking directly at Finn. A smile reached her face. She paused a few feet from him.

"Sage." He said exited. He ran to her and picked her up, kissing her. She kissed him back; we all looked a way for a moment. After they were done with their hello, Kol cleared his throat.

"You have your love back Finn, is there still nothing worth sticking around?" Kol said. Finn looked at Sage, and frowned.

"I didn't think you were still alive, much less waiting for me."

"I kept myself alive, and I took care of my needs, but I never stopped loving you." He smiled.

"I'll stop helping mother, but I wasn't really doing much that she couldn't do on her own. I don't know if she could be stopped." He said. There was a knock at the door. I answered it was Lucy and Bonnie.

"Please come in." I said. I hugged Lucy and whispered, "thank you." In her ear. She nodded.

"We may have a solution to your mother problem."

"Please have a seat." Elijah said. "Tell us what your plan to kill my mother is."

"We can't kill her, she is already dead." Lucy paused, "but we can put her back where she escaped from."

"How?" Rebekah asked.

"She is channeling our family line. The family, who had the power to open it, has the power to seal her in. We have some herbs and a spell that can take away her magic, for long enough that you all knock her out or restrain her. Then we put her in her coffin and seal her shut. Her spirit will cross over to the other side, and her magic will be limited to what she had before, which is still a lot but not enough to wipe the earth of all vampires."

"Okay wait, two questions, why are you willing to help us? And how would she possibly wipe the earth of all vampires. Kol said.

"Okay well I guess not all vampires, not cold ones, but traditional vampires' yes, if one of you dies, your entire bloodline dies with you. And we're willing to help you because it's the right thing to do."

"Under some conditions of course." Bonnie added.

"And what might those be?" Rebekah asked.

"First you don't kill anyone in this town, this is my home and I'm sick of all the massacres. Second, Klaus your arraignment with Elena ends now. You made hybrids, you have enough to do your bidding, let Elena live her life in peace, and third you all leave this place. If you choose to come back from time to time to visit, don't forget the rules. Lucy filled me in on the spell we are doing. Anytime I want to release Esther I can, and I will if you can't control yourselves." They all nodded. Her conditions weren't bad at all we would have done them anyway without her mentioning them. I looked to the others." I need your word and then we can plan when and where to do this."

"You have our word Miss Bennit." Elijah spoke.

"Bonnie, if I may have a second, I have no interest in my hybrids anymore. I don't want to stay in this town anymore. I don't want anything that I used to anymore. Bella is all I need and want. My family is reunited once again, and I am happy to put it simply. My only regret is that it took so long to happen. Please pass my sincerest apologies to the rest of your friends and assure them that after my mother is gone, they will never see me again." Bonnie's mouth fell open. I smiled. This was the Nik that I remember. She turned to me.

"How did you make him change, if this is all real, how did you do it?"

"Imagine that the person you loved most was taken from you by someone who was supposed to love you. Imagine that your mother, rejected you and made it so that you would be alone, then imagine that she made you believe you were always going to be alone as long as you live. Now take away all of your humanity. Niklaus, was left with nothing, he made a lot of bad decisions, in his lifetime, but picture getting all that you ever wanted at once; you wouldn't need any more distraction. He has his family back, and he has me, and I will never leave him. He knows this. I didn't change him, Bonnie. I brought back the man I fell in love with." I smiled and kissed him. She smiled too.

"When did you want to do this?" Lucy asked.

"Tonight." Elijah said.


	26. Chapter 26

**THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END. IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SEQUEL PLEASE LET ME KNOW! THANKS FOR READING!**

Breaking Klaus

CH.26- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**BPOV**

We were waiting by the house where all those witches were burned. Lucy waited with us. Bonnie, Abby, and Finn were with Esther. She was setting up. We started to spread out in a circle. Bonnie had the herbs ready. When Esther's back was turned Bonnie threw the herbs on her. She blinked in a daze, and Bonnie, Abby, and Lucy started chanting. Lucy nodded to Finn, who grabbed his mother. Kol and Elijah brought the coffin into the clearing. Her eyes widened with the realization of what was happening.

"Don't abandon me sisters." She yelled. The witches continued to chant. Rebekah came in front of her mother. Tears streamed down her face.

"Good-bye mother." She said and knocked her out with a hit on the side of her head. Finn and Rebekah placed her in the coffin and closed the lid, holding it in place, until the spell was finished. Bonnie stepped forward and pricked her finger, writing on the coffin. Lucy and Abby did the same. The wind started whipping around us and when it stopped, a deep breath was inhaled from inside the coffin. Then we heard nothing. Edward came into view a few moments later.

"What did you do? She was supposed to help me." He said looking at Niklaus.

"What do you mean she was supposed to help you, Edward?" I asked.

"I only wanted to know if you were influenced into making this decision." He said nodding to Niklaus.

"I really wish you could read my mind already! I am not compelled. There is no spell Edward. What is it going to take for you to believe me?" he looked down. I felt bad. I knew he meant well. Maybe this was his way of coping with everything.

"Maybe I can help you." Lucy stepped forward. "Bella concentrate on exactly what you feel for Klaus. Focus on why you chose him again." I did as she asked. I thought about how we first met. I thought about the first time I realized I loved him. I thought about how scared I was to lose him when Mikael came for me. I remembered how it felt to see him again. I thought about how I couldn't live without him. I thought about how much I loved Edward, but I couldn't deny how epic Nik and mine's love was. I was sorry for hurting the Cullen's. I stopped concentrating when I heard Edward gasp.

"Bella, I read your mind. I heard you clearly. I heard everything you were just thinking. It stopped now, but I heard you. I am so sorry to put you through what I have instead of just believing you. I will leave and you will never see me again." He said and started to turn around. I ran to him.

"I don't want to never see you again. I can't be with you, because it wouldn't be fair to you. I love him, Edward. More than anyone has ever loved anyone ever. When you find who you are truly meant for, tell me, I still want you in my life, just in a different way." A tear streamed down my face, he wiped it off. I hugged him. I knew that it would take a while, but I wanted Edward as a friend. He was an important part of my life.

"Good-Bye Bella." He smiled.

"See you later, Edward." I told him and turned back to Niklaus, and my family. He reached for me, when I reached for him, and we held each other. We had forever now.

**RPOV**

"Where to now, brothers?" I asked, "And sister?" I giggled. She was still not technically married to my brother, but Bella was every bit as part of my family as anyone was.

"Do you mean you are coming with us, Bekah?" Nik asked. Why would he think I would leave them now? My family had just come back together again. I wasn't letting them go.

"I am, I was hoping we could all stay together for a while. It's been so long." I said pouting a little.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Elijah said.

"If it's what Sage wants as well, I will join you." Finn said.

"Well, I guess that leaves me. It would not be much of a family reunion without me, right?" Kol said. We all laughed. I turned to the witches.

"You have no idea the gift you've given us, we are forever in you debt." I said.

"You are all welcome. If you need me Bella, please let me know." Lucy said.

We started to walk away and I felt happy. Almost completely happy, in the back of my mind, I did not forget about Jasper. He and his family were probably leaving. My family and I were leaving. I might not ever see him again. I decided to see him before we left, to say good-bye. If Alice made him happy, then I would be mature about it the way Edward finally was. I told Bella to arrange a meeting at the falls. She did and said he would be there in an hour. I decided to go there now and plan what I would say. I would tell him, that I understood his decision. I would tell him he should be happy, and I would miss him, but I knew it was for the best. I would apologize to him for erasing his memory, and abandoning him. If he did not forgive me, I would not argue. I would understand. I was startled when I hand tapped my shoulder.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I didn't realize the time." I said.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He smiled at me, and my heart melted. Focus Rebekah, this is good-bye. Jasper looked confused for a moment. I didn't understand what he was thinking, until I remembered Bella told me he was gifted. He could feel everything that I felt, I felt silly now.

"Thank you for coming." I said.

"What did you want to tell me?" he smirked.

"I wanted to apologize to you; I should not have erased your memory, or left you behind. I am sorry for taking that choice from you." He nodded. "I want you to know, that I did not expect you to leave Alice for me. I know that you love her, and she was there at a time that I was not. I am grateful that you have found someone to love, who loves you back. She is good for you, and as long as you are happy, I am happy for you. I will miss you, but I know that it's for the best. This is my good-bye Jasper." A tear escaped my eyes. I turned around, but he was in front of me again. He wiped the tears that had started streaming down my face. I looked him in the eyes, confusion radiating from me. Why did he have to be such a gentleman?

"Is it my turn to speak now?" He asked. I nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to speak right now. "You shouldn't have erased my memory. You should not have left. For you I would have chosen this life. Instead my choice was taken from me. I wanted you, I lied to see you. I abandoned my responsibilities just to be with you. We were good with each other as well as good for each other. I was the only person, who did not treat you like glass. I told you when you were acting like a brat. I was honest, and mean sometimes. You drove me crazy most of the times, but you were mine. I didn't just lose you, when you chose to take away those memories. I lost a little part of me too. When I met Alice, I was struggling with this life. I never understood why I still felt a void in my life, even when I had everything. I had my family, I had Alice, and I had stopped hurting people. Alice is a wonderful person, she is special, she is amazing and understanding." He paused and I nodded. As much as I already knew how he felt about her, I didn't want to hear this. "But she's not you." What did he just say? "Bekah, she could never be you. That void that I felt even after I didn't have those memories, was my heart telling me that it already belonged to you." He lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "I choose you." Before I could react, he kissed me. My entire body ignited. I never thought I would feel this again. But here we were, it felt like it was yesterday. I suddenly realized something. I pushed him back.

"Wait, please, I'm sorry, but what about Alice?" I asked. He frowned.

"She was not happy about it, but she told me she would rather lose me, than only have half of me. It looks like you're stuck with me darling." I smiled and kissed him again. I had my love back, now I could truly be happy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Next chapter is the last one. Please review and let me know if you want a sequel.**

Breaking Klaus

CH.27- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**EPOV**

Bonnie came to my house late tonight, she explained what had happened when I left her house today. She told me that if the originals died, all of the vampires did too. She told me what she did to Esther, and the promises the family made to her. She told me she believed them, but that if they didn't listen, she would have no choice but to bring Esther back to finish the job. I sat there speechless for the most part. I had my life back. The only thing left to do was choose what I wanted next.

"What are you thinking?" Bonnie asked me.

"I don't know." I looked at my hands. "I was asked to make a choice. I couldn't decide with all that was happening. Now that I have my life back, I don't want to be a part of the supernatural world any more. I want to grow up. I want to go to college, I want to party. I want to find someone normal to love, get married and have children. I don't want to be in this life anymore Bonnie." I cried. I didn't want to continue life the way it had been since I met Stefan. I don't want to hurt him, but Damon is an even worse idea.

"Then don't Elena. Who says you have to? If you don't want them in your life, then tell them, if they really love you, they won't fight you on this."

"I feel like I've been leading them on for so long. I can't just end up kicking them out of my life altogether."

"Elena, you weren't leading them on. You didn't know what you wanted. Your parents just died when you met Stefan. You needed him. Jenna and John died and you fell for Damon. It's alright, but if that's not what you need anymore, the cruel part would be to lead them on now." I nodded. I knew she was right. I had to tell them, or I would only end up hurting them more. I sent a text message to both telling them I would meet them at their house to explain all that Bonnie had told me. They both replied that they would be there when I got there.

It was an hour later, when I finally reached their home. I was being a chicken. I finally got out of my car, and walked in through the door. They were both in the living room waiting for me. I explained to them what Bonnie had said to me. I told them the originals were leaving town. They looked at each other for a minute.

"How do we know this isn't just a trick to get our guard down?" Stefan said.

"Or that they aren't just lying." I shook my head.

"If that were the case, Bonnie would release Esther again." I said. "That's not the only reason I came here." I gulped. I had to get this over with.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"I know you guys want an answer. I'm here to tell you, I have one."

"Great, who's the lucky guy?" Damon asked sarcastically. Stefan took a deep breath.

"Neither."

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked.

"If Klaus and the others are really leaving, it means I have a chance to have my life back. I never wanted to be a part of this world. I want to have a normal HUMAN life. I love you both, but not enough to give up my humanity. I'm sorry. "I put my head down and waited for their response.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"There's no way that you're taking a page from the Katherine Peirce playbook and ditching us now only to come running back later right?" Damon asked.

"I would never do that. I don't want to hurt you, I just don't want to wake up one day and be 18 forever." They both nodded. "Are you okay with this?"

"We have to be, it's what you want." Stefan said.

"What did you think we were going to do, force you to be our vampire girlfriend? If this is what you want then we will stay out of your life Elena." Damon said. He walked over and kissed me on the cheek before walking up the stairs. I guess that was his good-bye. Stefan lingered on the couch. I walked over and took his hand.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't be, it's what I wanted for you, before you told me you loved me." He smiled at me." You deserve to live a long and happy human life Elena. I won't stand in your way if it's what you want."

"You helped me, in a time where I thought all hope was lost. You both did." I smiled at him." I will never forget you." We stood up and he hugged me.

"Good-bye Elena." He said.

"Good-bye Stefan." I said, I walked to the door and turned around. "Good-bye Damon." I whispered, and walked out the door.

**DPOV**

"Good-bye Elena."


	28. Chapter 28

**Breaking Klaus**  
Ch. 28- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.

**Thank you so much for reading. Sequel coming soon! Please review and let me know what you want to see in the next story.**

BPOV

Klaus and I were back at the mansion, waiting for Rebekah. Elijah, Kol, Sage, and Finn were packing already. Niklaus compelled some people to pack for us, I glared at him, but was kind of relieved, and I hated packing. Niklaus had called his remaining hybrids to come in. He looked at them all and told him to live their lives, and to no longer feel obliged to be loyal to him. They all left confused but clearheaded.

"I wonder what is taking Rebekah so long. I'm worried, I hope Jasper wasn't too hard on her." I said to Nik.

"I'm sure she's fine, I'm very proud of her right now, I've never actually seen her act this way with anyone." He said. Then the door opened, and Rebekah appeared, smiling the widest smile I had ever seen.

"Rebekah, how did it go?" I asked, while I hugged her.

"Great, I was actually wondering if I could bring someone along." Jasper walked in and stood next to her, he put his hand around her waist.

"Jasper, I see you made that choice after all." He smiled at me.

"Guess you just can't get rid of me Bella." We laughed and the others came down, bags in hand.

"So where are we going?" I turned to Nik and asked.

"What sounds good?" he asked everyone.

"England is always nice." Said Elijah.

"How about Brazil!" Kol said.

"Maybe, Hawaii?" Rebekah said. She looked at Jasper. "I'm sorry; maybe we should go somewhere that is not too sunny?"

"Wherever you are, is where I want to be darling." He said.

I looked at Nik, who had the same face I was wearing. There had to be something we could do, to accommodate Jasper. I had an idea; I excused myself and ran away from the house. I pulled out my phone and started dialing.

"Well that was fast! I only left you a few hours ago."

"I know this is a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I would owe you big time."

"You already owe me big time." She laughed. "What can I do?"

"Would you meet me, now?" Fifteen minutes later, a car pulled up a few yards from where I was.

"Thank you for coming."

"You call I come, what's this about?" Lucy said.

"Jasper has decided to stay with Rebekah, and well there is a little problem with him blending in."

"So you want him not to sparkle like a disco ball in the sun?" she giggled, "let me see what I can do. Give me an hour?"

"Thank you so much, meets me at the mansion, if you find anything." She nodded and walked back to her car. I ran back to the house and informed Nik about what Lucy had said, he asked me not to tell the others in case it did not work. We were sitting around discussing where to go next, when a knock came from the door. I ran to open it. In stepped in Bonnie, Lucy, and Abby.

"Did you find something?" I whispered.

"We think we might be able to do something, but it might not work. We can only try."

"That is all I ask." I walked them to the living room and began explaining what I had asked of my witch friend. Rebekah looked at me gratefully.

"What exactly is it you're going to attempt to do?" Jasper asked.

"We can't make you not sparkle, it comes with being one of your kinds, but we might be able to change you in to a traditional vampire and then give you a daylight ring. Is that something you want?" Lucy asked.

"As long as I have forever with this one," he glanced back at Bekah, "then I'll do anything."

"Alright stand over here." Jasper got up and moved to where he was told. The witches formed a triangle around him and reached their hand toward him. They started chanting. It seemed like forever, and then Jasper fell. His body was lifeless. Slowly his pale skin became a little flushed. I felt the warmth coming off of him. When he got back up his eyes were still closed. He shook himself off. He turned and opened his eyes, revealing that he had green eyes. He looked at Rebekah and she had tears in her eyes. Lucy tossed Jasper something and he caught it and lifted it up. In his palm was a lapis lazuli ring. He put it on, and smiled. He turned to the witches and thanked them, then ran to Rebekah and kissed her. I even had tears in my eyes. Rebekah was happy, I had Niklaus in my life again, and all of these people were now my family.

"So you said something about Hawaii?" Jasper said. We all laughed.

In the next few months we traveled to wherever we wished. Jasper had proposed to Rebekah a few weeks ago, and had an extravagantly simple wedding a few days ago, in Rio. They had gone to Paris, to honeymoon. Finn & Sage left on their own trip after the wedding. Elijah was around with Kol somewhere, bonding. Klaus and I had decided to stay in Rio for a while longer. We rented a house, it was beautiful. This place was so full of life. We decided to buy a house here someday. One night as we were walking on the beach, Niklaus and covered my eyes.

"I have a surprise for you love." He said.

"Another one?" he had been giving me gifts month, on the same day since I had returned to him.

"This one is the most important," when he uncovered my eyes he kneeled in front of me and pulled out a ring box.

"Nik." I gasped. He smiled.

"This is not something I have always wanted. I don't feel like it's enough with you. Merely being you husband, when more meaningful phrases such as soul mate come to mind. I figure I will tie myself to you in every possible way first. Isabella Swan, if you accept my offer, I promise to make every day we have together better than the last. I promise to love you always, and show you how much I love you for the rest of my existence. Will you marry me love?" he asked. Tears had formed in my eyes, I couldn't speak I simply nodded. He smiled and wrapped me in his arms. I kissed him deeply. He stepped back and opened the ring box, revealing the most beautiful princess cut diamond I had ever seen.

"We're getting married. " I said as he placed the ring on my finger. "I love you Niklaus."

"As I love you Isabella." We began planning something simple. A beach wedding. We informed the others and when the time came, we married at sunset, in Hawaii. This life was absolutely perfect. I couldn't complain. I had everything I wanted. My family, my friends, and my love

5 YEARS LATER…

Niklaus and I were in London, in our flat. I was reading my book when a loud bang sounded at our door. I was startled, I hadn't heard anyone approach. Nik went to open the door. As soon as the door was cracked, it flung open.  
"What the hell?" I heard Niklaus say. There standing in the middle of the room was Elena. Fangs exposed, and veins under her eyes. She looked around panic in her eyes. Her eyes fell on me and she tried to lunge at me, but Niklaus was faster. He grabbed her by the throat.

"Katerina, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Katherine. It wasn't Elena. Of course not Elena wasn't a vampire.

"I'm afraid this is my fault brother." Elijah stepped in through the door. I ran to him and hugged him. "Bella, I'm sorry for the intrusion." I waved him off.

"What is this about Elijah?" I asked.


End file.
